Magical Atoner Lyrical Alicia
by shanejayell
Summary: In the aftermath of the battle in Prescia's base, she and Alicia were lost forever. Or were they?
1. Midchilda

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and it's sequels, I'm only borrowing them for awhile. This story will have yuri aka girl/girl romance, so if that is not your thing I'd suggest skipping it.

It began, as many things do, with something that was never meant to happen. An accident in magical research killed untold numbers of people, including the daughter of the head researcher, Alicia Testarossa. The death of her daughter coupled with crippling grief and sorrow drove Prescia Testarossa mad, leading her into dark magic and sketchy research.

Looking for any method to save her daughter Prescia found the legends of El Hazard, a place where ancient lost magic existed. A place of wonder from children's stories, Prescia came to believe that it existed and possibly could be reached. Studying the rips in reality that came about from powerful Lost Logia she decided those openings were a possible route to El Hazard.

Acquiring the technology of Project: Fate Prescia created a seemingly perfect copy of her daughter Alicia, whom she named Fate. With her daughter's memories Fate should have been a true copy of her daughter, but Prescia hated the girl unreasonably. Creating a familiar named Lilith she had the woman train Fate to be a aggressive, dangerous warrior-mage, knowing she's need such a thing for her purposes.

Transporting her daughter's corpse with her Prescia went to her new headquarters, a 'island' powered by a strong Lost Logia. She sent Fate to a backwater world called Earth to find the 'Jewel Seeds' she needed for her plan, also powerful Lost Logia. The girl was somewhat successful but was troubled by a rival, Nanoha Takimachi. For failing to capture all the Jewel Seeds Prescia whipped Fate, unknowingly helping drive the copy away. Fate allied with Nanoha and other enemies, ultimately destroying Prescia's home and leading to her and Alicia's corpse falling into a rift, never to be seen again.

Or where they?

**Magical Atoner Lyrical Alicia  
**

One

The young woman appeared on Midchilda via the standard teleport gates, around the year 2998. She looked human, as far as anyone could tell, if possibly a bit young to be traveling alone. At best she might be in her late teens, a slim blonde dressed in a simple black bodysuit, a cape fluttering around her. The security didn't react because, at that time, there was nothing for them to react to. She seemed like many visitors to the planet, a country girl come to see the sights of the 'big city.'

She checked into a hotel, paying with a mix of currency that was positively antique, then went to several museums and institutions. Police later retraced her steps to the memorial for the victims of the Testarossa incident, and discovered she had downloaded casualty information and other data. She visited libraries and downloaded much of the history of the past thousand years. She finally ended up at the Time Space Administration Bureau museum, where things got VERY odd.

Debriefing Session, Officer Hank Middens, Security Head for TSAB museum.

Interviewer: Can you tell us what happened on March the twenty fifth?

Officer Hank Middens: We didn't do anything wrong, did we? I thought we handled everything that went wrong totally by the book.

Interviewer: We're just trying to get a feel for what happened, Hank, Can I call you Hank?

Hank: Yeah, sure. Go ahead. [Subject sits up, drinks coffee.] We were monitoring a tour group going through the old TSAB buildings, when we first noticed something odd.

Interviewer: Odd?

Hank: You gotta remember, most of the stuff in the museum has some historical value, but it's not really valuable. The uniforms, equipment and even the weapons are all far out of date, now. The systems in the security were keyed to mostly conventional robbery, with a few special systems for certain items. It was the alarm on those special ones that went off.

Interviewer: Alarms on the Devices, correct?

Hank: Exactly. According to our sensors, several of the devices were responding to some kind of outside influence. In my office I switched to security screens in that section of the facility, where I saw a blond haired girl, probably in her teens, glowing as she stared at the case containing Raising Heart and Bardiche.

Interviewer: The devices that belonged to the legendary Nanoha Takamachi-Testarossa and Fate Testarossa-Takamachi?

Hank: That's them Now in theory, neither device should have worked for a thief anyway. They were intelligent, one assumes they'd say no.

Interviewer: But if they were stolen they'd at least be worth money to a crooked collector. So you sent the security bots in?

Hank: [Sighs] Which might have been my big mistake. I sent a full squad in, better to be safe than sorry, right? That's when things got crazier. Bardiche exploded out of it's case and flew to her, shifting into some kind of scythe. The security bots attacked and she toasted the squad, literally in minutes.

Interviewer: So you evacuated the building and sent in your two remaining squads?

Hank: And even went in myself with my Device, Ronin. I tried to contain her while the bots attacked, but she busted out of the force field and knocked me silly. And....

Interviewer: And?

Hank: I can't swear to this, she had clouted me upside the head pretty fierce. But as the woman was leaving it looked to me like Raising Heart burst out of it's case and flew over to her, as if it didn't want to get left behind.

Interviewer: Thank you, Hank. You did as well as could be expected against her.

Debriefing Session Ends

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Samuel Accord was a good cop. He didn't consider himself the brightest or most clever detective, but the thin, wry man was determined and cunning, and had worked through any number of cases successfully. That was why, when his chief told him he was getting assistance from the TSAB, he was less than thrilled.

"Why are we letting the TSAB muscle in?" Sam demanded of his captain flatly, his thinning brown hair falling into his eyes.

Veronica Aston-Martin was a intense, black haired officer who had risen from the patrol to being Captain of this station. She was smart and knew how the political system worked, though it was said that patronage had little to do with her current rank. The fact that she filled out her uniform nicely and had blue eyes that could stun a grown man at five feet were both bonuses, more or less.

"It was the TSAB's own museum that was robbed," Veronica said, "it's understandable they want in on it." She sat back calmly, "Supposedly they're sending in experts on those devices, too. Could come in handy while investigating, hmm?"

"Maybe," Sam grumbled. He knew they were going to end up yanking the case out of his hands, he just knew it. Knowing he wouldn't get any satisfaction from the boss he headed back to his office.

Sam felt a twinge of alarm as he saw people in his office, hurrying down the hallway to reach the small room. Going inside he looked the four over, noting that there were three women and a man, all in TSAB uniforms. The tallest was a woman with pink hair, wearing the uniform of a TSAB colonel. A man with blue hair was the next tallest, then a blonde haired woman and what looked like a teenaged redhead. All three wore captain's uniforms, in intelligence, medical and tactical divisions.

'That's a awfully large amount of rank for a simple robbery,' Sam thought grimly, opening the door and walking in.

"Detective Accord," the pink haired woman smiled slightly, "pardon our waiting in your office, but we were anxious to get started."

"No problem," Sam said in a distinctly unfriendly tone.

If the pink haired woman minded, she didn't show it. "I am Signum," she waved to the others, "and these are my associates Zafira, Shamal and Vita."

"Nice to meet you," Sam said politely, then blinked as the names registered from his research into the stolen devices. "The Cloud Knights?" he blinked.

"It's so nice to be recognized," Zafira looked faintly amused.

"Yes, we are," Shamal smiled, the busty blonde having taken a seat in front of the desk. Sam was trying very hard not to notice her uniform skirt riding up, but it was a effort.

Sam sat down behind his desk, waving the others to their seats. "I can see why the TSAB sent you," he conceded, "you've actually fought both those Devices, right?"

"Yup," the teenaged redhead agreed with a faintly sad smile. Vita swiftly shook it off as she added, "And we really want to know who took them."

Zafira sat down too as he asked, "Do you have any leads?"

"Not as many as I'd like," Sam admitted. "The battle scrambled the recorders in the museum, so we have no visual identifications. We have a description we're passing around to local hotels and and the Customs department, hoping for a hit."

"What about the legitimate trade in Lost Logia?" Signum wondered.

Sam nodded, "We've got officers checking out auctions and other venues, just in case."

"What's the description?" Shamal asked curiously. "Has anyone made a composite image yet?"

"We're working up a composite from security and visitors to the museum," Sam said. He had practically memorized the description and could rattle it off with ease. "Human female, age between ten and fifteen years old. Blonde hair tied up in two ponytails on either side of her head. Cute face, wears black swimsuit and a cape."

"What?" a choked voice asked.

Sam looked across the desk at four people who looked like they had seen a ghost. He leaned forward as he intently asked, "What?"

Signum cleared her throat, her expression troubled as she said, "You researched the users of Raising Heart and Bardiche, yes?"

"Read the files," Sam conceded, "is there something...."

"Can I borrow your terminal a moment?" Zafira asked politely, turning the computer mounted on Sam's desk towards him. He typed a few minutes, "Nodding as he murmured, "The files you got lacked images. Of course." He hummed a moment as he work,ed, then turned the screen to Sam, "Look at this."

Sam studied the image, realizing that it largely matched the description he had. She was maybe younger than described, and there were metallic gold highlights added to the black costume, but witnesses might have missed those.

Reading the attached name Sam yelped, "Fate Testarossa-Takamachi?!"

"She was just Fate Testarossa at the time," Shamal said mildly, "but yes."

Sam sat back, his thoughts racing. "Do you seriously think it's her?" he had to ask, looking at the group of four.

"No,." Signum said flatly, "I know that Fate is dead, I was there when...." The woman seemed lost in a memory, then shook it off, "Clearly someone knew about Bardiche's users, and tricked the device somehow."

"A clone, maybe?" Vita guessed. "I wouldn't think Bardiche would respond to someone just disguised as Fate."

"Devices link to the mind, too," Sam noted thoughtfully. "Even after a thousand years or so, you'd think Bardiche would recognize it's master," he mused.

The group bounced ideas around for nearly half an hour, and as they talked the more impressed Sam got. These people weren't just marking time on a assignment, they were passionate about the situation. Understandable, too, when you considered that it was items belonging to their friends that had been taken. They were just roughing out a more complete map of where their mystery girl had gone, when one of the junior detectives knocked respectfully on the door.

"Come in," Sam called. He smiled at the tanned, pretty young woman with brown haired, "Detective Olivia Fiat. I had her calling customs stations earlier."

"We've got a hit," Olivia said as she waved the printout, then added apologetically, "but I don't think you're going to like it."

Sam took the printout, scanning it then cursing softly. "She not only took a gateway off planet," he handed the sheet to Signum, "she jumped across dimensions, too."

"Which drops this right in the TSAB's lap," Vita noted as she looked the paper over. "World Line 2207? Why does that sound familiar?"

Zafira smiled wryly as he mused, "We tended to gate there fairly often, remember? It's where our mistress Hayate chose to retire."

"Crystal Tokyo," Shamal murmured, "oh dear, oh dear oh dear."

"All right, why is this world a problem?" Sam wondered, feeling suddenly glad this case might not be his problem anymore.

"This world is a bit like Mid in that it has many people of power," Signum said dryly, "rather like our mages. But unlike Mid they don't track their mages and such."

"That doesn't sound good," Sam conceded after a moment.

"Finding her is going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack," Shamal sighed, using one of mistress Hayate's favorite phrases by accident.

"We'd better get to it," Vita said briskly. She looked at Sam, "Can we get the data and files transferred to our office?"

"Will do," he agreed. He looked at Signum, "Uhm, could you tell me how it all works out? I hate leaving a case like this...."

"Will do," Signum agreed, knowing how that felt.

To be continued....


	2. Crystal Tokyo

Magical Atoner Lyrical Alicia

Two

Thankfully, it's was close to the usual time when the TSAB sent a delegation to that world line. Ever since their first contact in the twenty first century, they had kept in touch with certain powerful beings on that world. Part of it was being polite, making sure the two organizations wouldn't come into conflict, and part of it was pragmatic. They knew the beings they met were VERY powerful, and keeping an eye on them was just prudent.

The light cruiser Akira was assigned to that mission, and Signum used her and her team's seniority to bump the representatives who were going to the meeting. The trip itself only took several days, some of which they spent mingling with the crew and the rest Signum used to refresh herself on the world in question.

Time Space Administration Bureau Report: World-line #2207 

The TSAB first came into contact with this world early in the twenty-first century, when a criminal attempted to steal the Lost Logia 'Infinite Doorway.' The artifact was able to open a gateway to the previously unknown world, where the criminal fled. Enforcer Admiral Chrono Harlaown, Colonel Nanoha Takamachi and Colonel Fate Harlaown-Takamachi all traveled to #2207 where they encountered the guardians of that time-line.

Unlike in Midchilda where magical abilities are fairly common, there are a relatively small number of people born with such abilities in 2207. However, those that do possess those abilities are much more powerful on the average than those in Midchilda. Sailor Moon, as a example, appears to possess a power level rivaling Admiral Hayate Yagami and several of her allies have similar levels of ability.

Due to a misunderstanding partially caused by the subject's deceptions Chrono, Nanoha and Fate came into conflict with the inhabitants of 2207, however they quickly resolved their issues. Cooperating they captured the criminal and retrieved the Lost Logia, returning them to TSAB custody. At the same time a agreement was struck to maintain contact between our world lines, one that is maintained to this day. Annually we send delegations to their capital Crystal Tokyo as well as maintaining information exchanges....

"What do you think?" Vita asked, the redheaded teen sitting down beside her on a couch. She had started out even younger when they had been freed from the 'Book of Darkness' but had aged slightly in the past thousand years. Not enough in her opinion, but it was something.

"There's too much we don't know," Signum admitted as she tossed the report on a table in the mess hall. They had taken over a corner to talk and eat, and few of the crew wanted to intrude. "Why choose THAT Earth? Why copy Fate this way?" she threw her hands in the air, "Hell, why rob the TSAB in the first place? You could MAKE a Device like that, surely?!"

"All true," Zafira agreed. "It's a puzzle."

"At least you like puzzles," Shamal pointed out dryly. She looked over at Signum, "We arrive tomorrow. Have you decided to tell Crystal Tokyo that Raising Heart and Bardiche were stolen?"

"We'll have to play it by ear," Signum said honestly. "We've been asked not to reveal that by our superiors, but Crystal Tokyo has a pretty damn good intelligence service. They might already know."

"True," Zafira admitted, "Minako Aino is a frighteningly perceptive individual at times."

"Think we can get away with a planetary scan?" Vita asked curiously. "We could see if we could pick up either device from orbit."

"I'll suggest it to the Akira's captain," Signum said, "but only if we can make it look like it's standard operating procedure. We don't want to tip our hand too much."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Signum smiled as the pink haired woman shook hands with Minako Aino, the diplomatic office crowded by the five women and one man standing there. "It's good to see you again," she added warmly, a slight smile teasing her lips. Her lightly armored costume was a mix of purples and pinks, including a barrier jacket and over skirt. She had decided to skip the TSAB uniform and wear her armor, hoping it might cut down on the formalities.

"You, too," Minako agreed, the blonde woman just a bit shorter than Signum. She wore a casual yet stylish dress in black, a traditional but respectful choice for this semi-informal meeting.

"So," Zafira asked, the muscular man in a black muscle shirt looking Motoko over, "you're the second in command of intelligence?"

Major Motoko Kusanagi smiled back coolly, pushing back her blue-black hair. "It's one of my duties," she conceded. The woman in her dress uniform looked at them thoughtfully, "And I understand that the four of you are a tactical squad?"

"Yeah," Vita nodded, the redheaded teen casually leaning up against the wall, "when the TSAB realized we weren't aging, it was felt we'd be better off assigned together." She hefted her mallet easily, it's red enamel going well with her red and black clothing.

From the look on her face Minako felt a twinge of sympathy for them, but she hid it well. "Well, I hope you'll enjoy your visit," she said mildly. She looked at them thoughtfully and asked, "Are there any issues the TSAB wanted us to address?"

Shamal smiled, the green eyed blonde looking quite lovely in her green dress. "Our biggest concern," she said like she and Signum had plotted, "is the possibility of Lost Logia either appearing in your world or leaking out from this one."

"It's been a cause for concern," Motoko conceded, leaning up against Minako's desk. "There are several types of device that we have that could cause the TSAB trouble, not to mention the disappearance of the legendary Raging Heart."

Signum stiffened, then made herself relax. Of course they knew, she had really expected nothing less of them.

Zafira made a face as the man sighed, "You heard about that?"

Raging Heart was a powerful intelligent device, a artifact created to assist a magic user in accessing and controlling magic. Resembling a small, red gem it had the ability to become a mage's staff, it's form changing as needed to activate various functions. Dating back to at least the twentieth century, Raging Heart was most famous for being used by Nanoha Takamachi, a incredibly powerful mage who made history with her accomplishments in the TSAB.

"Well, Raging Heart is one of the artifacts we tend to keep a eye on," Minako said to them quite unapologetically. "While it's not as powerful as local artifacts like the Imperium Crystal or Utena's power was, Raging Heart was a immensely dangerous item, and if it fell into the wrong hands it could be catastrophic."

"I have a question," Motoko asked mildly.

"Yes?" Signum looked at her curiously.

Gesturing with her hands spread wide Motoko asked, "How intelligent is Raging Heart? Would it refuse to work for someone who stole it?"

Signum looked thoughtful, "That's... a very good question." A question she and Shamal had knows was coming, too.

"Yes," Shamal nodded. "Personally, I can't imagine Raging Heart working for someone with bad intentions, but...." she shrugged.

"People with good intentions can still do bad things," Vita said with a grimace.

"Does anyone have any hints where it was taken?" Minako asked as the silence stretched out a bit uncomfortably.

"That's why we came a bit early this year," Signum admitted.

"Oh?" Motoko asked, already having a bad feeling.

Zafira nodded, "We think it's come here."

"Ugh," Minako made a face, dreading the kind of complications such a device could bring her usually well ordered department.

Signum gave her a sympathetic look, "If it helps any, we've been put on detached assignment here to assist in the search any way we can."

"I can also provide tracking data on Raging Heart," Shamal added.

"Thank you," Motoko said, her thoughts already racing to strategies on searching for Raging Heart. The problem was how far to search, if they couldn't narrow down which region the crystal was in, they could be searching the planet for years....

"And we tracked the item's arrival in this world," Zafira added, a slight smile teasing his lips. As the two women looked at him he added, "We should have expected it."

"Oh?" Minako asked.

Signum gave him a scolding look, "He has a odd sense of humor." Looking at Minako she added, "We're reasonably certain Raging Heart arrived in Asia, possibly even in the region formally known as Japan."

"Of course," Motoko smiled wryly, once again wondering why this region seemed the focus of so much trouble.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The shining towers of Crystal Tokyo stretched towards the blue sky, gleaming like giant reversed icicles. The streets teemed with life, men and women hurrying from place to place or lingering in the many parks and courtyards, watching performances or listening to readings by authors and poets. Nearby the library a lively debate was going on, readers debating the merits of their favorite authors.

The blonde haired girl in a black one piece bodysuit strode by them, her expression determined as she mounted the steps. Her long golden hair was tied back in twin ponytails, one on each side of her head, the cloth used black like her clothes and odd cape. Her gloves and boots had pieces of what looked like ornamental armor, accented by a gold triangle on the back of one hand.

"Welcome to the Crystal Tokyo Public Library," the hologram popped to life, shimmering as she floated beside the blonde woman, "how can we help you?"

The young woman jumped a bit but recovered quickly, looking the image of a black haired woman over. "I'm looking for genelogical information," she answered, "particularly relating to dynasties descended from the twentieth century."

The hologram nodded eagerly, "We have the majority of that information available on our network, as well as hard copies in the underground levels." She paused, "Is there a family you're interested in?"

The blonde women hesitated a moment, "The Yagami and Takamachi families, primarily."

"Would you like me to guide you through a search, miss....?" the hologram trailed off.

"Testarossa," the blonde answered after a moment, "Alicia Testarossa."

To be continued....


	3. Eternal Blaze I

Magical Atoner Lyrical Alicia

Three: Eternal Blaze

Subaru Yagami walked up to the cafe not far from her school, the brown haired girl dressed in a blazer and skirt combo, as all the other girls in her school did. She smiled tentatively as she asked, "Are you the one who left the note in my locker?"

Alicia wondered what the school girl thought of her, standing there dressed in a black one-piece semi-swimsuit, with matching boots and gloves. She had a dramatic cape that swirled around her and gold jewelry highlighting her costume. A leather belt hung around her waist with a large pouch, and a gold raised triangle shone on the back of a glove. Compared to the girl she looked quite outlandish, though on a Crystal Tokyo street it wasn't TOO odd.

'Part of why I'm growing to like this city,' Alicia admitted to herself. "Yes, I am," she smiled gently then gestured to the cafe as she offered, "Why don't we talk inside, it's my treat?"

"Sure," Subaru agreed after looking into the cafe.

The place was crowded with students, one reason Alicia suspected the girl was willing to meet up with her. Once they took a corner table Subaru ordered a double sundae and a bemused Alicia did too. She was rather startled by the size of the treats once they were delivered, but seeing Subaru digging in made her chuckle. A taste of the icy treat made her shiver in pleasure, not having tried it before herself.

Alicia looked up to see Subaru chuckling, and smiled back before she tried to regain her serious poise. "Thank you for agreeing to see me," she bowed slightly in her seat across the private booth as she introduced herself, "my name is Alicia Testarossa."

"Miss Testarossa," Subaru smiled as she noted, "I assume you know who I am, or you wouldn't have asked to see me."

"You are Subaru Yagami," Alicia said agreeably as she ate her ice cream, savoring the cool taste as she called upon the research she had done a few weeks ago, "the several times great-granddaughter of Hayate Yagami, who was the possessor of the Book of the Night Sky and a mage."

Subaru gaped at her, obviously surprised. "You're from Midchilda," she guessed, looking at Alicia much more warily.

"Yes," Alicia agreed, "and no." She hesitated a moment before she added, "It's rather complicated to go into."

Subaru ate more of her ice cream, even as she studied the other woman. "I thought it was illegal for Midchild mages to scout people in our dimension?" she asked.

"Probably," Alicia admitted that point as she confessed, "I haven't been able to keep up with current events."

"But that agreement was made several hundred years ago," Subaru protested .

"As I said, it's complicated," Alicia ate a bit more ice cream as she wondered how to explain to this girl what she wanted. "Did your ancestor leave stories in your family, or journals?" she asked, deciding to lead into it slowly.

"A few," Subaru conceded.

Alicia smiled wryly as she asked the girl, "And did she talk about her allies Fate T. Harlaown and Nanoha Takamachi?"

"Yes, we have recordings of that she liked talking about her friends Nanoha and Fate...," Subaru trailed off as she looked at Alicia, her eyes widening as the put together Alicia's name with what she had heard about Fate's past. "It can't be," she said weakly, "aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"I get that a lot," Alicia lied as she ate some chocolate syrup with vanilla ice cream. In reality there was no one else who knew the whole story of her return and revival, and realizing that fact made her feel... deeply lonely. Shaking off the sensation she looked back up at Subaru and asked, "What do you know about me?"

"Not a lot," Subaru was looking at her with wide eyes, "I understand Fate and Nanoha didn't talk about it much. Apparently your mother Presea went slowly crazy when you died, and dedicated herself to bringing you back. She cloned you to create Fate and learned the myth of El Hazard, a magical place that would grant any wish. She believed it could be accessed by ripping dimensions, but came into conflict with the Time Space Administration Bureau. The TSAB brought in Nanoha, there was a battle, and you and your mother fell into a dimensional rift."

Alicia smiled slightly as she listened to that sad story being summarized so very simply. "A bit weak in detail, but that about covers what I learned," she agreed. "It turns out," she said seriously, "mother was right: the rifts DID lead to El Hazard."

"No way," Subaru said weakly.

"The residents of that island recovered my mother and myself," Alicia explained to her, "healed my mother's body and mind as well as fixed me." She made a face, faded memories between life and death haunting her for a moment, "I was lucky, apparently. Death is not as absolute for those people, but my being preserved by my mother helped immensely. They were able to restore me to life as well as most of my memories."

"But if El Hazard is real, why hasn't anyone heard of it?" Subaru challenged. "I went to Mid a few times, El Hazard is a kid's story."

"Time doesn't pass there the same way it does here," Alicia made herself tell her patiently, "I was only there a decade or less, while out here, over a thousand years have passed by." She smiled grimly as she added, "Anyone who went questing for El Hazard found themselves returning to a world far in the future where they might very well be forgotten, and no one would believe a man was a researcher who was gone for decades."

"It... makes sense," Subaru conceded after a moment's thought. She finished off her own ice cream as she asked, "So why did you come back from El Hazard?"

Alicia shrugged slightly, trying to find a way to sum up all the soul searching she had done. "I wanted to help make up for my mother's crimes," she finally said quietly, knowing it wasn't enough but it was the best she could do, "since she is unable to do so herself."

"Why not?" Subaru asked innocently.

Alicia took a deep breath, feeling a burst of pain deep in her heart. Keeping her voice as steady as she could she told Subaru, "Because my mother committed suicide once she was certain I was old enough to take care of myself."

Subaru was stunned, sitting there with her mouth open and eyes wide. "Why...?!" she finally managed to ask, blinking.

Alicia looked away uncomfortably, "The people of El Hazard restored her mind and body, Subaru. For the first time she could look at her actions unblinded by insanity and what she saw sickened her. She understood how deeply she had abused Fate, how she had hurt and killed innocents in her experiments and she couldn't delude herself about it any more." Alicia shrugged uncomfortably, "She couldn't live with the guilt."

"I'm sorry," Subaru reached out and gently squeezed her hand.

"I've had time to deal with it," Alicia said with a sigh. Well, that wasn't entirely true. She had told herself she had dealt with it, but the pain of those memories still hurt her deeply. She shook her head, "Anyway, I went to Mid first to see what I could do about my mother's actions there. It had been so long that records were spotty, but as far as I could tell the injured were well taken care of."

"So what do you plan to do?" Subaru asked, leaving her hand on Alicia's.

"I can't directly make up for my mother's actions in trying to save me," Alicia shrugged, surprised at how nice it felt to hold her hand like this, "but what I can do is try to help people in general." She touched the gold triangle on her glove, "I regained a family heirloom in Mid, my Bardiche, and I... kind of borrowed another."

"Borrowed?" Subaru asked archly, hearing something in her tone of voice.

Alicia had to smile at her teasing tone. "All right," she admitted, "I stole it."Alicia reached into the pouch on her belt and took out a red, circular gem on a chain.

A voice suddenly came out of the gem as Raising Heart said, "With my full support."

"The gem talked?!" Subaru blinked, startled.

Alicia had nearly been as startled when Raising Heart followed her out of the museum, much less started talking to her. Apparently the Device had been seeking a new user for some time, but the Time Space Administration Bureau had put it in storage instead. It had requested that Alicia help it find a 'appropriate user' and Alicia agreed, rather bemusedly.

"The gem is a device called Raising Heart," Alicia explained to her, "it once belonged to Nanoha herself." Her voice hardened a bit, "It was put on display in a museum, even though it was signaling it wanted a master and to be used."

"Raising Heart," Subaru murmured, "it's beautiful."

"I'm giving it to you, free and clear," Alicia said quietly as she gently pressed the gem into Subaru's hands. Alicia shrugged as the girl looked at her, surprised, and explained, "I can sense you have immense magical potential, Subaru. Raising Heart will help you develop it."

Subaru held Raising Heart almost reverently, looking into the faintly glowing gem with a innocent wonder that Alicia almost envied. "How do I...?" she asked.

"Hold it, and listen to your heart," Alicia said gently, remembering how it had felt to awaken Bardiche, "the words will come to you."

Before anything more could be said, Bardiche itself spoke up from the gold device on Alicia's glove. "Master," he said briskly, "Crystal Tokyo security units are incoming, less than a minute. TSAB forces are accompanying them."

"Damn," Alicia said more mildly than she felt, wishing she could spend more time with this girl. She shrugged as she looked at Subaru and said, "It looks like I took too long." She stood up as she added, "I'm sorry I can't explain more."

"Wait!" Subaru yelped as Alicia started to walk away.

Alicia quickly reached the doors of the cafe then turned to address the crowd, trying to look and sound as confident as she could. "There's probably going to be a fight," she said as she headed outside, "I'd suggest ducking under a table or something."

Out on the sidewalk three figures in hardsuits descended from the blue sky, accompanied by two unarmored figures carrying weapons. The hardsuits were something Alicia had seen from a distance in her relatively short stay in the city, but they were impressive none the less. Using this world's more primitive technology they could do much the same as a Device, attacking, defending and providing other abilities too.

The red hardsuit used a loudspeaker system to call out, "Unknown mage, you are requested to surrender at once."

Beside the three hardsuits a short girl in a ruffled dress and cap, carrying a mallet looked at Alicia in disbelief. "It can't be," Vita said weakly.

"It certainly looks like her," Signum managed, appearing equally stunned as she called out, "Fate! Is that you?!"

"No," Alicia called back. She debated trying to lie, then decided that honesty might be best as she added, "I am Alicia Testarossa."

The woman in the red hardsuit stiffened at that announcement, then looked at Signum and asked, "I thought she was dead?"

"Lady Venus gave you a good briefing," Signum muttered. "Yes, that's what I thought," she said slightly louder.

The armored woman nodded briskly, "Then she's a fake running a con." She addressed her fellow hardsuit pilots and ordered, "Haruhi, break left, Hazuki, go right. I'll engage and see what we're dealing with."

"Wait!" Vita yeled but it was too late, the armored woman throwing her armor at high speed right towards the waiting Alicia.

Alicia moved in a burst of inhuman speed, dodging the attack even as she smoothly popped the golden triangle off her glove. "Bardiche!" she cried, triggering the device's swift transformation in a scythe-like weapon. "Load cartridge!" she ordered as the two other hardsuits opened fire.

Vita looked up at Signum as she asked, "Do you think we should help them?"

"Not yet," Signum said thoughtfully as they watched Alicia gracefully out manouver all three attacking hardsuits, "If she really is Alicia Tesstarosa she can probably handle them. If she isn't, they'll take her down anyway."

Within the now deserted cafe, crouching behind a table Subaru watched in shock as the hardsuits attacked, the encounter swiftly becoming a high speed blur. Even though she knew the suits were likely sent by the Queen, she found herself wanting to help Alicia! Her hand tightened around Raising Heart, then she blinked as words seemed to appear in her mind!

"Incanted, enchanted," Subaru cried as she raised the device up, "set up!" Ribbons of light washed over her body, clothes melting away as they created a battle costume from her imagination. A long skirt split up each side for easy movement, boots, stockings, a armored jacket all materialized on her as a staff assembled itself around the red gem.

"Power spike!" one pilot yelled out a warning as they broke away from Alicia, scanning for a new opponent.

Signum's eyes widened as she felt that power too, then she made a choking sound as the young woman came out of the shop carrying Raising Heart in it's staff mode. "This is not good," she muttered.

"Tell me about it," Vita agreed.

To be continued....


	4. Eternal Blaze II

Magical Atoner Lyrical Alicia

Four: Eternal Blaze II

Subaru Yagami hefted the staff, feeling knowledge flowing invisibly between her and Raising Heart. It was a little like a virtual reality game, the gem showing her in her mind how to call up the basic attacks and defenses the gem made her capable of.

"Reverent Shooter!" Subaru called out the command as five balls of red energy formed around the top of Raising Heart. She pointed the staff at the three hardsuits that were chasing after Alicia and ordered, "Shoot!"

Ran Mizuno, pilot of the red hardsuit and leader of the officers cursed as the blonde parried a energy bolt with a round shield even as she swung her scythe blade to force Haruhi back. The flying blond was good, very good, and for some reason their two Time Space Administration Bureau allies were just standing around watching. A alarm made her jink aside as a red energy ball blasted Hazuki backwards, then four more swept in on them all.

"Wow," Alicia murmured, faintly surprised. She had sensed the girl's magical potential, but shew hadn't expected her to be able to use Raising Heart so quickly!

Ran blasted away on afterburners and dropped chaff from compartments in the armor, but the balls followed them all relentlessly. 'They're Midchilde magic,' she scowled, accelerating to put some room between them, turning and shooting at them with her gauntlet blasters. They detonated in a spectacular boom, almost as bright as the ones that hit Haruhi, staggering her.

From the sidelines Vita and Signum watched the battle, staying out of it for now. "She already made multiple bullets," Vita noted admiringly. When Nanoha Tackamachi had first acquired her Device Raising Heart she had only managed one at first, which might imply some interesting things about this new user.

The taller warrior Signum nodded, "It's very impressive. It also implies that Raising Heart is cooperating with her."

"Should we call off the fight?" Vita wondered, the smaller woman suspecting that the theft charge was probably bogus. She hefted her mallet easily, a slight smile appearing on her face as she considered going into battle..

"No," Signum said as she watched the three hardsuits fight Alicia and a suddenly flying Subaru, "I want to see how quick a study she is."

"You've got to be kidding me," Haruhi muttered as the pilot moved her blue hardsuit, dodging the girl with the staff. The girl had manifested glowing wings on her boots and soared into the sky, not to mention easily blocking her plasma blasts with a energy shield.

"Subaru," Alicia called from where she was handily holding off the other two suits with her Bardiche in a sword-like mode, "this isn't your fight!"

"Maybe I just don't like seeing people getting ganged up on," Subaru called back as her blue opponent swept in close, swinging a punch. "Ugh!" she yelped, her shield blocking the superhuman blow, but just barely.

"Jet Zanbar!" Alicia yelled as Bardiche's sword blade swept outward, lightning dancing around it as it nearly cut both suits in half, shorting one's electrical systems out.

Ran raced down to catch Hazuki, glad to see the suit registered she was unharmed, even if the suit itself was toast. Setting her down on the pavement she took off after Alicia, her lips pulled back in a angry snarl. Her suit may have looked like the others but it was a custom model built by Stingray herself, with some nasty surprises.

A mental order deployed the anti-photon gun mounted on her shoulder, the targeting scope appearing before her eye. It fired off reverse charged photons, effectively 'anti-light' and since Alicia's shields were effectively magic light... The beam swept across the shield and destroyed it, in the process generating a very powerful explosion that stunned Alicia and sent her flying.

"Alicia!" Subaru yelled, alarmed, He turned towards Ran and swept her staff around, words forming on her lips as the weapon powered up. "Reverent," she called out furiously as a massive charge of energy formed, "BUSTER!"

Ran brought her suit's energy shields up a half-second before that river of raw power hit, but it was like closing a door on a flash flood. They overloaded in a second and the beam hammered her backwards even as her boot thrusters tried to stop her. She plummeted to the earth as armor melted away, the bolt thrusting her into the ground on a steep angle.

"Wow," Alicia flew to Subaru's side as the girl slumped tiredly, helping support her as the final

armored trooper watched in shock.

Subaru smiled weakly, "You're all right?"

Alicia hugged her reassuringly as she promised, "I'm fine."

"Ma'am!" Haruhi soared down, helping pull Ran's smoking and sparking armor out of the hole. As Hazuki limped over in her crippled suit she asked, "What do we do now?"

"Get reinforcements," Ran growled, glaring at the TSAB agents who were still just standing there! She was even more annoyed by her scans of Subaru... unless she misunderstood the readings, the girl still hadn't gone all out yet!

"I think we'd better break this up," Vita looked up at Signum.

"No one's been hurt yet," Signum protested mildly, "and I'm curious to see how they'll do against more hardsuits."

"Maybe," Vita conceded that point, "but Subaru has already used variations of Nanoha's Divine Shooter and Divine Buster." She smiled grimly, "Do we really want to see her come up with something like Starlight Breaker?"

"Urk," Signum made a face as she imagined the destruction the girl could cause, "point."

"And," Vita pushed on, "Subaru hasn't even used Raising Heart's cartridge system yet. If she uses that, too...."

"The Queen's going to be a bit upset if we let them destroy the neighborhood," Signum agreed. "You go talk to the hardsuits, I'll take Alicia and Subaru."

"Right," Vita agreed as she jogged off to where the three armored women were standing as Signum gracefully took off into the sky.

Subaru pointed Raising Heart at Signum warily as she demanded, "What do you want?"

"To talk," Signum said, floating nearby while holding her hands away from where Lethanthien rested at her side.

"I thought as agents of the TSAB you were here to arrest me?" Alicia asked calmly, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"If you are who you say you are," Signum said, "and I'm fairly sure you are, it makes that situation somewhat complicated."

Ran had her visor flipped up, the blue haired young woman glaring down at Vita. "Are you telling me," she said to her flatly, "that this entire fight was unnecessary?"

"Hey, you jumped her first," Vita quickly protested. "Besides, if you hadn't fought them," she said reasonably, "we couldn't have confirmed those devices were the real deal."

"And that's important because?" Haruhi demanded, the boyish brown haired woman looking at her questioningly.

Patiently Vita explained to them, "Intelligent Devices like Bardiche and Raising Heart are at least partially sentient." When they gave her blank looks she elaborated, "They choose their users and would refuse to work for someone that they considered to be unworthy."

"Huh," Ran muttered, looking over at the two young ladies who were descending to join them beside Signum. "Guess I have to," she muttered to herself as they landed.

Alicia tensed as Ran walked towards her, her armor battered and missing much of it's outer layers from Subaru's attack. "Yes?" she asked warily, her hand tightening on Bardiche. She could probably manage a scythe attack if she had to....

"Ran Mizuno, hardsuit commander," she introduced herself. She took a deep breath and surprisingly offered her hand as she said, "I want to apologize for attacking you." She frowned over at Signum as she reluctantly added, "I should have waited to see what the situation was."

Alicia took her hand, shaking it firmly as she gave the battered woman a once over and asked, "I hope you weren't hurt?"

"Nothing hurt but my pride," Ran admitted wryly.

"Uhm," Subaru smiled tentatively at Ran and the other hardsuit pilots as the younger girl asked, "am I in trouble?"

Ran grimaced, "To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure." She looked over at Alicia, then at Signum and Vita, "Could someone please explain the situation?"

"It's a long story," Alicia sighed.

Subaru looked at the miraculously undamaged sundae shop nearby and suggested, "Want to have something to eat while we talk?"

Vita's stomach growled loudly, making everyone look at her questioningly,. She smiled sheepishly and said, "I vote yes."

Not long after Ran emerged from the bathroom in her armor under suit, the white cloth uniform clinging to her body as the two relatively undamaged suits followed, one carrying her battered armor in it's cube shaped storage mode.

"Grab a table nearby and get some sundaes," Ran instructed her two wing mates, "I'll see if someone can explain what's really going on."

"Will do," Hazuki nodded firmly.

Signum waited for Ran to sit down at the larger table, five fresh sundaes already delivered. "First of all, I apologize for not acting sooner," Signum admitted. "I was reasonably certain that Alicia was who she claimed, and seeing her abilities proved it."

"So, am I in trouble on Midchilda?" Alicia asked as she watched Subaru demolishing yet another sundae along with Vita.

"Probably not seriously," Vita said as she happily shoveled the chocolate covered ice-cream away, "you see, you're basically Fate's sister." She waved her spoon for emphasis, "Any property she had, you could inherit as long as a will doesn't bar it."

"And Fate had no children?" Alicia asked a bit sadly.

"Several, actually," Signum told her, "she was guardian to several children, and adopted Vivio with Nanoha. But she didn't have any biological children."

"Ah," Alicia brightened a bit at that. She felt a little sad knowing she didn't have great grand-nieces and nephews around, but at least Fate had a family.

Ran frowned a bit as she had a smaller amount of ice-cream, "She may have a claim on Bardiche, but she stole Raising Heart."

"I'm not giving her back," Subaru said firmly as she grasped the red gem that was currently hanging around her neck.

"I have no intention of trying to take it away," Ran said quickly, thinking of the butt kicking they had already received.

Signum had some of her own ice-cream, "Raising Heart is a intelligent device, Ran. I feel quite certain she did not go anywhere she did not wish to."

"We're gonna have to deal with the offended museum officials," Vita had to admit, "but I think we can handle it." More cheerfully she added, "We have enough friends high up in the TSAB to quash the robbery charge."

"I'm willing to face charges for stealing Raising Heart," Alicia offered mildly, "I knew it was robbery when I took her."

"Or freed her from captivity," Subaru offered loyally.

"If you really feel guilty," Signum politely offered a suggestion, "limit yourself to this world while we go back home to Mid and check things out. Worse comes to worse we might have to haul you back for a slap on the wrist."

Ran nodded, "And in return for wrecking my suit, stick around and help out, as well as train Subaru here. All right?"

Alicia looked at the three women, considering the request for a moment then she smiled and nodded, "All right."

To be continued....

Notes: I substituted 'reverent' for divine in Subaru's attacks to make them different from Nanoha's. My basic assumption is that 'Shooter' and 'Buster' are basic attacks already loaded into Raising Heart, so Subaru could learn those pretty easily. Nanoha claimed 'Starlight Breaker' was her own variation, so it may take Subaru a while to make a similar attack.

Inheritance laws as relating to clones is total guesswork on my part, but I would assume since Midchilda has the technology to clone & copy memories, they would have provisions in the laws.

The rights of Intelligent Devices is also something not covered in Nanoha. My take is that they do have rights and freedom of choice, but they need a advocate to stand up for them. For whatever reason Raising Heart did not have such an advocate, and she ended up in a museum.


	5. Training

Magical Atoner Lyrical Alicia

Training

In the combat training center Alicia Testarossa leaped up as her black cape swirled around her, the simple black swimsuit like garment clinging to her slim form. Hanging in midair she held Bardiche in scythe mode, the energy blade glowing golden in the simulated sunlight, and her eyes were focused and intent.

"Surround her!" the Hardsuit clad figure yelled as his teammates closed in, "Hem her in so she can't use spells!"

"Ooh, BAD idea," Haruhi Azuna murmured from the sidelines, the hardsuit pilot wincing as the brown haired girl watched intently. Dressed in the blue and white uniform of the Earth forces, with a hardsuit division patch on her shoulder, she looked sharp and capable.

Instead of trying any complicated attacks Alicia merely used her energy scythe, striking with sudden speed and force. The weapon disrupted tech without hurting anyone, thankfully, but two rapid strikes disabled two of the suits and made the third jerk back in alarm.

Pressing the call button for the training arena Haruhi leaned forward as she said, "All right, session's over. Everyone take five."

Alicia descended to the ground, her long blond hair shimmering as she landed. She seemed barely mussed by the ongoing combat training, rather unlike the combat suits she had trashed. Haruhi really wanted to be annoyed by that, but considering they had asked her to come train with them...

"Are you all right?" Alicia asked as she helped one of the pilots up, grunting a bit in effort at hauling up the suited figure.

Kyo Yamada shook his head wryly, the black haired young man standing more than a foot taller than her. "I should be asking you that," he noted wryly, the experienced pilot feeling more than a bit sheepish at the drubbing the pilots had taken.

"You're not used to magic, I think," Alicia said gently, "or at least not my type of magic."

"True," Kyo admitted, having mostly dealt with magic users that projected attacks from a distance. He wasn't used to a mage that got in close and hammered at you physially as well as using long range spells.

The third pilot, a rookie and the only person fast enough to get out of range, was helping the other pilot up. "Nice, Catrine," the other pilot smiled, his red hair falling into his face.

Catrine blushed, the blue haired woman shrugging. "I was lucky," she said, tucking her helm under her arm as the pair nodded to Alicia.

"Good match," Rockuro Yamada nodded.

"You too," Alicia bowed to them both slightly.

Haruhi went down the steps from the control room as she nodded politely to Alicia. "You know, when Ran talked you into helping us I don't think she expected we'd be getting our asses kicked so regularly," she noted.

Alicia shrugged, "I'm a combat mage, Miss Azuna, and I feel fairly certain you don't get to spar with someone with my training very often."

"Haruhi, please," she corrected, smiling. She nodded thoughtfully as she walked with Alicia out the door into the base hallways, "The closest we've had was when Archmage Sakura Kinomoto came by to spar, once."

"Haruhi," Alicia smiled, blushing slightly.

"Do you want to have lunch in the cafeteria?" Haruhi invited.

"I'd like that," Alicia nodded as she banished her barrier jacket, the swimsuit and cape combo disappearing to be replaced by a simple skirt and blouse combination.

"Damn, I wish I could do that," Haruhi muttered, laughing.

Alicia looked amused, "At least your clothes don't disappear as your shields weaken. In one training combat a few years ago I was down to bra and panties..."

Haruhi's eyes widened slightly as that mental image registered. "I can see where that would be a problem," she admitted as they went into the lift and rose through Tokyo base. Silently she was a bit shaken by her imagining Alicia naked... yes, the blond was hot but Haruhi had never really been drawn to women before.

The cafeteria was as busy as ever, with pilots, hardsuit officers, marines and ship crews mingling on the sprawling base. Friend called out greetings to Haruhi as they made their way to the counter to pick up their food then found a table.

"How is Subaru doing?" Haruhi asked politely as they began to eat.

"I'm running her through the basics now," Alicia admitted, "she's picking things up incredibly fast." She shook her head, "Really, I'm starting to wonder if genius is inherited."

"Maybe we should train with her too," Haruhi noted, frowning just a bit. She, Hazuki and Ran Mizuno had fought against Subaru when they had mistakenly tried to arrest Alicia, and the girl had been a formidable fighter just using the training provided by her device Raising Heart. What she might do with real training was rather frightening.

"I don't think so," Alicia shook her head slightly, "from what she's said Subaru plans to maintain as normal a life as she can."

"I suppose I can't blame her," Haruhi admitted as she ate her burger.

Eating from her more traditional bento box Alicia looked at the pilot across from her. "Haruhi, how did you get into piloting Hardsuits?" she asked. "I understand it can be more dangerous than other piloting duties."

"It is," Haruhi conceded, "but there's a incredible rush too." She looked thoughtful as she ate her fries, "As to how.. well, mostly just from progressing through the ranks." She shrugged casually, "I started out as a pilot of shuttles and the like, moved into fighter combat then finally earned a place on the Hardsuit Corps."

"I think it was probably harder than that," Alicia noted thoughtfully.

"Well, yes..." Haruhi admitted.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Subaru Yagami had been hoping she could carry on her life as it had been going before she received the device Raising Heart. Maybe unrealistically hoping, as things turned out...

Subaru had told her parents, of course, and they had taken it pretty well if somewhat differently. Her mother had been rather worried about having a magical girl in the family but otherwise seemed fine, while her father was overjoyed to see the family legacy of magic return.

Subaru got her first inkling that things were changing a few days later, when her family received a entirely unexpected invitation for her to transfer to the prestigious Tokyo Central High School. TCH was one of the hardest schools to qualify for, and they did not just randomly invite students in.

The next day two representatives of Tokyo Central appeared, to discuss if she wanted to transfer as well as meet with the family. Hikari Yamada was a smiling, warm older woman, at least in her thirties with blond hair and a amused gaze, while Erica Tenoh was a black haired, somewhat intense student was moved with a easy confidence.

Yuchiro Yagami welcomed them both, the older man nodding respectfully as he said, "I knew our Subaru had good grades, but I never expected her to be head hunted like this."

"Her grades really are exceptional," Hikari smiled warmly, "and we have hopes she'll try out for the school sports teams too."

"She's very athletic," Rachel Yagami nodded, the mother of the house looking impressed.

Erica put her hand on Subaru's arm as she said quietly, "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," Subaru agreed, the two women leaving the living room and walking down to the hall to her bedroom. "Grab a seat," Subaru waved her inside.

"Thanks," Erica sat down at the young woman's desk as Subaru sat on the edge of the bed, sighing as she said, "I wanted to talk to you while the teacher keeps your parents distracted."

Subaru raised her eyebrows, "That doesn't sound good."

"It's not that bad," Erica reassured her. She studied Subaru thoughtfully a moment, "Why do you think we contacted you now?"

Subaru thought about it no more than a second or two, "You know about Raising Heart."

"Got it," Erica nodded briskly. She leaned forward, "The Hardsuit pilots put in a report about what happened, and certain strings were pulled."

Subaru narrowed her eyes a bit, "Are you trying to recruit me?"

"No, no," Erica shook her head, "her Majesty has issues around making under aged kids fight to protect the kingdom. No, they want you to transfer for your own protection."

"Huh?" Subaru blinked.

Erica shrugged slightly as she said, "Miss Yagami..."

"Subaru," she corrected, "Miss Yagami is my mom."

"All right, Subaru," Erica smiled, "and you can call me Erica." More seriously she continued, "You realize that you now possess a source of incredible power in Raising Heart?"

"Yes," Subaru nodded, "I'm already training to control it."

"Good," Erica nodded, "but having Raising Heart also makes you a target. There are people who will think they can use the device for their own ends, or possibly force you to work for them."

"I see," Subaru nodded. She frowned slightly as she asked, "But how does transferring to Tokyo Central help?"

"It's the nearest high school to the Palace," Erica smiled slightly, "in case of emergency a squad can be deployed in minutes." She shrugged, "And if things get really crazy the Senshi themselves might come out to help."

Subaru's eyes went wide as she yelped, "I'm not that important...!"

"Any citizen of the realm is that important," Erica corrected firmly, "at least, that's what her Majesty thinks."

Subaru nodded as she considered the situation. "Do you think I need to switch schools?" she asked her quietly.

"It's up to you," Erica admitted, "but personally I think you might be better off. Not only will you be safer but the school itself will help you out a great deal."

Subaru sighed, not wanting to leave her friends at her old school. Still, it would help her out in university if she attended there, and to be honest she was intrigued... "All right," she said, "if my parents agree, I'll switch."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Erica smiled, "knowing Miss Yamada she probably has both of them eating out of her hand..."

To be continued...


	6. Citizen

Magical Atoner Lyrical Alicia

Alicia Testarossa felt more than a bit of nervousness as she stood in the bustling crowd of the Crystal Palace, dressed in a simple tunic and skirt that she had picked for the occasion. They looked dressy, but were still comfortable and easy to move in. She was here among dozens of others to take the oath of citizenship, something the young blonde had decided on doing some days before.

Talking with Ran Mizuno, not to mention with Subaru, had convinced Alicia that she wanted to stay here in Crystal Tokyo. The realm wasn't perfect, of course, no place is, but so far she liked the people she had met. And to be honest she had not liked returning to Midchilde, dealing with the bureaucracy and the constant tracking of anyone possessed of power. Earth seemed much more free, in that respect.

Citizenship, also, hadn't been quite what Alicia had expected. She had honestly been pretty dubious hearing that there was a queen and such, and had almost been expecting some kind of binding oath and 'god save the queen.' Instead the requirements seemed terribly easy, though on closer examination were a bit more complex.

Citizenship in Crystal Tokyo seemed to require only two things: a promise to contribute to the realm, and another promise to defend it with all your abilities. On the surface both of those were easy requirements, but Alicia knew that to one who was serious about their word they would have great impact. She could imagine any number of ways to contribute or defend the realm, some of which might be more than a bit ethically dubious.

'Not that I think I'd be so ordered,' Alicia admitted to herself as she waited. She took a moment to scan the crowd with her eyes, taking in the variety of people. There was a cat-person of the Khanite over to one side of the chamber, and several naked men and women she guesses were from a colony world. A heavily cyborged man frowned as he studied the crystal facets of one wall, while a woman in a skin tight spacesuit fidgeted as she studied her surroundings.

The heavy doors at the far end of the chamber opened, and a green haired man strode out, a sword slung over his shoulder. "To accept your oaths," he smile slightly, "is the Princess of Mercury, Guardian of the Inner Ring, Champion of the Great Library, Professor Eternius of Tokyo University, Doctor of Philosophy at Jurai Tech, and Fellow of Science Academy!"

The blue haired woman in a blue and white formal dress should have crumpled under all those titles, but instead gave the man a pained look, "Do you have to list all those titles, Saionji?"

Saionji smirked, "Of course."

Lady Mercury sighed, and Alicia bit back a giggle. It was clear these two knew each other very well, and he got a great deal of pleasure out of playing the humble servant. She wondered for a moment how long they'd been playing this little game, then dismissed the thought.

There was a small podium by the doors, and Mercury smiled as she stood behind it and looked over the group. "I want to thank you all for coming today," she said warmly, "and for offering your oaths to our realm. We feel that each and every citizen can contribute to making Crystal Tokyo a better place, and I look forward to seeing how you all will contribute."

Alicia watched as the naked people shifted forward through the crowd, frowning slightly. There was something... off about them. They moved as a unit, pushing people aside, and they seemed focused on Mercury with a dangerous intensity.

"Look out!' Alicia called, even as the first attack begun.

The man broke from the group and leaped forward, his hand shifting into a kind of blade. Almost as fast as he moved Saionji was there, drawing his sword as he parried the attack, then drove him back with a sweep of his katana. However the other five moved up at the same time, bodies bulging inhumanly as they took on some kind of battle mode.

There were screams and panic as people stampeded away from the battle, and Alicia cursedsoftly. "Bardiche!" she grabbed her device, shifting the gem into scythe mode. Taking off she soared over the crush of the crowd, then dove right at the attackers.

"Aaarr!" the woman made a incoherent sound as her fingers shifted to claws, scything at Alicia.

"Round Shield!' Alicia snapped out the order, the claws skittering across the golden barrier. She grabbed Bardiche and shoved the blunt end into the creatures gut, sending it reeling backwards.

"Huh!" with a grunt of effort Saionji cut down his opponent, splashing himself with white blood. "Boomers," he scowled, the survivors stalking towards him and Mercury.

Mercury made a stiff gesture, "Icy wave!" From her hand came a burst of almost absolute zero chill, freezing two of the attackers yet somehow not chilling the room. Well, not very much anyway.

Leaping back from another attack Alicia swept her scythe around to drive her attackers back a bit. "Photon Lancer!" she yelled, summoning several globes of golden power, "Fire!" The energy bolts slammed into two of the still active attackers, blasting them backwards and exploding.

"One left," Saionji advanced warily across the rubble of the room, now emptied of everyone but the three of them.

The Boomer, whatever that was, paused as it assessed the situation. It's eyes glowed once as it said flatly, "Self destruct mode, maximum yield."

Making a snap decision Alicia leaped forward, yelling "Round Shield!" Extending the barrier to maximum she slammed the attacker against the wall and held it there, bracing herself.

BOOOM! The blast shook the room, sending crystal fragments falling from the ceiling as the energy was directed outward through the wall. The force of the explosion blew the wall right out, vaporizing much of the material even as it sent Alicia staggering back, reeling and disoriented.

"Got you," a gentle female voice said just as Alicia blacked out.

There wee certain memories that Alicia held precious. Picnicking with her mother, playing in the sun... even after everything that had happened, she cherished them. Laying with her head in her mother's lap, safe and warm, it was a good memory.

Now as she came awake, she was remided of that feeling as she looked up at the blurry figure and murmured, "Mother..."

"Not quite," the kind woman responded, and with a blink Alicia's vision focused again. They weren't in the hall, but another part of the palace, and Alicia was laying on a sort of recliner while Mercury looked down at her worriedly.

"I'm so sorry," Alicia quickly apologized as she tried to sit up, then cringed in pain, "Oww," she grabbed her head, wincing.

"Easy!" a familiar voice said, and Alicia saw Ran Mizuno come into her line of sight, carrying a glass of water. She smiled at Alicia as she offered the glass and a tablet, "Here, this'll help."

"Thank you," Alicia smiled as she took them.

"No, thank you," Ran said, flashing a grin at Mercury as she said seriously, "it's not everyday someone saves my mom's life."

"What?" Alicia blinked, surprised.

Mercury smiled wryly as the older woman said, "I don't use my original last name any longer, but yes, I am Ran's mother." She added, "And thank you from me too."

As they were speaking Saionji stalked in, carrying a tray of drinks. "I'm glad you're up," he said as he handed out the cups of some unidentified juice, "and I'm sorry you had to do that." He scowled, "Clearly I'm losing my touch."

"Oh don't give me that," Ran snorted, "I saw the imagery. There was no way you could have seen them coming before Alicia did."

Saionji shook his head, "I've trained for longer than you've been alive. I should have seen it."

"Seriously?" Alicia blinked.

Saionji, who looked no older than a man in his mid-thirties, smiled to himself wryly. "Long story," he shrugged.

Alicia shook her head, not sure she wanted to know. "Unless you have esp or some other powers, I don't think you could have done any more than you did," she said firmly. She smiled suddenly, "And you did it just using a normal sword too."

"Thank you," Saionji bowed his head slightly.

"Do you think you're recovered enough to move some?" Ran asked after a moment, studying Alicia thoughtfully.

The younger teen stood, wobbling a bit but quickly recovering. "I think so," she admitted, "though a hand might be nice."

Both Mercury and Ran gave Alicia a steadying hand as they left the room, and at least for the start Alicia was too wobbly to take a good look around. After a few moments she realized they were going through the private sections of the palace, the residences of the Queen and her closest associates. They went through a large set of doors, and Alicia's eyes widened as she saw the two thrones.

Queen Serenity was smiling as Alicia entered, her long white hair glittering as she spoke with her husband, Endymion. She turned as they entered and surprisingly rose, walking right to Alicia as Endymion followed behind her.

"Uhm," Alicia froze, unsure to bow, curtsey or what, since she hadn't sworn the oaths yet.

"Thank you," Serenity said simply as the white gowned woman suddenly hugged the stunned Alicia, "if you hadn't acted, the Manpower assassination team might have succeeded in killing Ami and Saionji."

"It's confirmed it's Manpower?" Saionji murmured to Endymion.

"The attackers were apparently human, but had nanotechnology implanted in the marrow of their bones," Endymion answered as the black suited man pushed purple black hair from his eyes, "I don't think they even knew what they were before they attacked."

"Explains how they got by screening," Ran noted. She smiled coldly, "No way they're doing that again, though."

"I didn't plan on saving your friends," Alicia admitted a bit sheepishly, "I was just acting on instinct." She smiled shyly, "But you're welcome."

"I also wanted to thank you," Endymion smiled. He hesitated a moment as he added, "I hope that this experience hasn't made you change your mind about citizenship?"

"I still want to be a citizen," Alicia said firmly. She hesitated a moment, "After today, I know I want to protect the friends I've made here from these kind of enemies."

Saionji clapped the smaller woman on the shoulder as he declared, "Well said!"

"Ooof!" Alicia nearly fell before Ran caught her, this time. "Saionji!" she scolded him fiercely.

"Sorry," he apologized quickly.

Once Alicia straightened up, Serenity smiled slightly. "Normally, Mercury would have accepted your oath, but would you mind if I did?" she asked gently.

Alicia's eyes widened slightly, "I would be honored."

Serenity stood there, somehow taking on a more regal aspect as she gazed down at Alicia. "Do you, Alicia Testarossa, swear to contribute to the well being of the Realm and to defend it to the best of your ability?" she asked formally.

"I so swear," Alicia said, meeting her eyes calmly.

"Then I welcome you to Crystal Tokyo," Serenity smiled, "citizen."

To be continued...

Notes: I may add another chapter before this one, depending on my time and inspiration. The idea for Alicia becoming a citizen just hit me, and I wanted to write it up. Heh!

This also ties into my Crystal Tokyo series, with the Manpower subplot etc etc. You can probably expect some bouncing back and forth between this fic and Eternal City Crystal Tokyo...


	7. Out in the city

Magical Atoner Lyrical Alicia

Subaru Yagami's brown hair fell into her eyes as the teen soared through the air, Raising Heart in staff mode. She was dressed in a short brown skirt, split up one side, along with stockings, black boots and gloves and a matching brown jacket with gold trim. The staff felt good in her hands, warm and oddly alive, even as she could feel the low level telepathic communion going on between them. Knowledge from the gem flowed in her mind as she took off over Tokyo bay, seeing the sunken ruins deep beneath the waves.

Alicia Testarossa swept in fast, the blond haired young woman flying up in her black leotard and cape, her weapon Bardiche in sword mode. "Jet Zamber!" she yelled, swinging for Subaru as she dodged swiftly.

"Reverent Buster!" Subaru yelled, the staff glowing as it fired off a powerful stream of pink energy that tore Alicia's cape.

"Nice," Alicia agreed, racing in as she gestured to fire off a burst of electricity, "Lightning!"

"Round Shield!" Subaru managed to throw up a barrier, the lightning dancing across it then moved aside before Alicia could attack, "Flash Move!"

Alicia ducked as Subaru nearly took her head off with a rapid swing of Raising Heart. She punched her back, forcing Subaru away, then the other woman signaled for a break as they both hung in midair, panting tiredly.

"Do you want to try out that, now?" Alicia asked once they both caught their breaths.

"No time like the present," Subaru agreed a little weakly. Reaching the height she wanted Subaru pointed the staff downward as she concentrated, free magical energies from all over the area pouring in. "Reverent," she yelled, pointing her staff at the sphere of energy, "BREAKER!"

The energy bolt from the staff hit the sphere and was multiplied many times, blasting into the water spectacularly yet also mostly harmessly. The pulse of power faded away in moments, leaving the young woman panting softly for breath.

"Well done," Alicia congradulated her.

"It wasn't as powerful as Raising Heart showed me," Subaru frowned, floating as the energies faded away.

"Nanoha Takamachi had a incredible magical potential," Alicia shrugged, "personally I'm surprised you could even generate this attack so quickly. Plus, we didn't throw around a lot of combat energy, so there wasn't much for you to draw on."

"Thanks," Subaru smiled back.

Fate hefted Bardiche, the weapon in it's usual scythe mode. "Did you want to spar a bit longer, or...?" she asked mildly.

"No more sparing, please," Subaru begged mildly, "I'm already hurting."

Alicia laughed, "Hey, you got in a few good hits on me this time."

"I'm getting there," Subaru conceded, "not bad for a few weeks practice."

Alicia checked the chronometer she had added to her costume's wristband, noting that it was nearly time. "Instead of scrapping more," she said, "why don't we go meet the others early?"

"Sounds like a plan," Subaru agreed as they both soared off.

Not long after receiving Raising Heart Subaru had been offered a transfer to Tokyo Center High, and Alicia had also chosen to attend, for various reasons. In truth Alicia wasn't used to dealing with people, having been raised in the remote realm of El Hazard among scholars and mystics, and was using the school to become more socialized. Of course Subaru was happy to have her there too,and the young women were becoming fast friends.

Also attending TCH was Erica Tenoh, the daughter of two of the powerful Senshi who watched over Crystal Tokyo, and Catrine a hardsuit pilot whom Alicia had trained against. Both young women had extended the hand of friendship to them both, and they were becoming a regularly seen group around town.

"So, how does it feel to be a citizen of the realm?" Subaru teased as they flew into town, staying above the level of flying vehicles and below the altitude for sub-orbital craft.

"Not much different than before," Alicia admitted wryly as they flew along. "I was faintly surprised when the city paid me for assisting with that fire..."

The two waved to Nadesico Kinomoto, who was apparently flying somewhere on the coast, then they headed to one of the popular entertainment districts of the city. The two girls descended to street level, dropping down to the pavement, then in a burst of light shifted out of their barrier jackets into regular clothes.

"Does this look all right?" Alicia asked a little nervously, her long skirt flowing around her legs, matched with a ruffled blouse. It was surprisingly cute for such a seemingly tough woman, only marred by the black glove bearing the Bardiche gem.

"It looks fine," Subaru reassured her, the young woman wearing a simple trousers and shirt combo, with Raising Heart on a chain around her neck.

The two young women hurried through the crowds, Subaru keeping a eye on Alicia as she did so. She felt protective of the other girl, somehow, even though she knew Alicia was more experienced than she was. Maybe it was the unearthly quality that Alicia had?

"Hey!" Erica Tenoh waved hello, the black haired young woman standing by a bubbling fountain in the busy square. Beside her Catrine was sitting on the edge of the pool, her short blue hair framing an attractive face.

"How did your practice go?" Catrine asked as they trotted up, the young woman smiling at them a bit nervously.

"Fairly well," Alicia smiled, "Subaru is getting better and better."

Subaru got the sense that Catrine was a bit uncomfortable with Erica being their friends, which she supposed she could understand. Catrine viewed herself as being relatively normal compared to the two of them, and wasn't sure she could compete with Alicia and Subaru. Not that they were competing, but Catrine didn't know that.

"Or Alicia's just letting me get in a few hits," Subaru offered mildly. She smiled at Catrine, "I hear you're sparring with Alicia, too? That's pretty impressive."

"It's not so much," Catrine smiled back a bit more warmly.

"So what did you want to do today?" Erica asked them as they all began to move as a group through the plaza.

Embarassingly Subaru's stomach chose that moment to growl. "Uhm, could we grab some lunch first?" she asked sheepishly.

Catrine chuckled warmly, then she looked at Erica. "Do you know anyplace...?" she asked slyly, giving her girlfriend a wink.

"I think I have just the place in mind," Erica agreed as she led them through the busy streets.

The night club was not what Subaru had in mind when she suggested lunch, but she gamely followed Erica into Arisugawa's Locket. She had heard descriptions of the place, but the reality was much more than she had expected.

First of all, despite it being midday the place was packed with women. There were ladies of all shapes and sizes, colors and even several species, all packed into the busy club. The costuming was strange and bewildering, with everything from street clothes to uniforms, and even costumes of other eras and far away places.

They skirted the busy dance floor, Alicia pausing as she saw something. "Is that a Library over there?" she blinked.

"Yup," Erica lead the way, presumably from having been there before, "you can check it out once we get Subaru fed."

They passed the thankfully unused kareoke stage and headed for the tables set up off to one side, thankfully just as a group got up to go. Catrine quickly grabbed a seat before anyone else could, and the rest took their places around the table.

"Nicely done," Subaru congradulated her.

"Thanks," Catrine grinned as a waitress came up to their table.

"Hello, I'm May," the bosomy brown haired woman smiled warmly, "welcome to Arisugawa's Locket. What can I get you?"

"What's the lunch special today?" Erica asked curiously.

They listened to May rattle off dishes, then they ordered. She was soon off, the maid garbed woman cutting through the crowd with ease, then soon returning with the trays of food and soft drinks for them all.

"Thank you very much," Subaru said politely.

"Enjoy your meal," May beamed, then hurried off.

"Is this place run by the same Lord Arisugawa who serves as a general in the Queen's Court?" Alicia asked as they ate.

"Juri Arisugawa, yes," Catrine said, nodding eagerly. "She was a companion of Sailor Moon in the Twenty First century, and gained immortality from the demi-god Dios."

"I never heard that," Subaru noted as she ate, "I thought she had some kind of power to revolutionize the world, or some such."

"Is revolutionize even a word?" Erica joked.

Alica chuckled, "Apparently so."

Catrine gave Erica a scolding look. "Apparently Juri hired several immortals and long lived beings for her staff, and the place has been open steadily since the Twenty First century," she told the others eagerly, clearly a fan.

"Mostly steadily," Erica corrected, "it closed temporarily during World War Three, as well as during the Black Moon crisis."

"Still, it's a hell of a accomplishment," Subaru noted thoughtfully, munching on her food with the hunger of a still growing teenager.

"Indeed," Alicia started, then froze as she met the gaze of a older blonde haired woman in the crowd.

Said older blond looked equally stunned, seeing as she looked like a elder sister to Alicia, plus about fifteen years. "Nanoha, look!" she exclaimed, pointing at Alicia.

"Wait, what...?" Subaru started as the gen around her neck flared to life.

"MASTER," Raising Heart exclaimed as the two older women hurried over.

"Holy...," Erica started, her eyes widening. Turning to the three girls she added, "Did I mention this bar time travels a bit?"

"No, you didn't," Alicia said weakly as she met her elder sister's eyes.

"My name is Nanoha Takamachi," the brown haired woman said as she looked at the girl who looked just like a young Fate, as well as the girl wearing her device, Raising Heart.

"Subaru Yagami," she offered her hand, "and this is..."

"Alicia," Fate breathed out, "but how...?"

"It's a long story," Alicia said as they grabbed seats and everyone sat down.

To be continued...

Notes: I'm going to probably alternate chapters between this and Eternal City Crystal Tokyo, though there will be stand alone chapters too.


	8. Fateful Meeting

Magical Atoner Lyrical Alicia

Chapter Eight

Alicia Testarossa smiled at her sister/clone Fate a little shyly, the two hesitating as they tried to find something to say. The two blond women were eerily similar in many ways, the biggest differences coming from age and the semi-military uniform that Fate wore.

Catrine looked thoughtful a moment, then reached out and took Erica's hand as she said, "Come on, let's dance for a bit."

"But," Erica started to protest as she was dragged away, clearly wanting to stay and listen, then gave in with a sigh, "Yeah, sure."

Nanoha Takamachi hid a smile, then got up from her chair too. "Subaru, could you help me get some drinks?" she asked.

Subaru Yagami followed, the younger teen smiling as they headed off as she Told Nanoha chirpily, "Sure!"

Fate looked amused as she sipped from her glass of water, "Well, that was subtle."

Alicia smiled as she nodded, "I guess they decided we needed some time alone."

Fate nodded, putting the cup down. She took a deep breath as she admitted, "I'm not sure where to start... I have so many questions."

Alicia nodded, "I understand."

"Mother," Fate took a breath as she decided to ask, "What happened to mother?"

"It will take some explaining," Alicia sighed, then began to speak.

In the end, it turned out that Precia Testarossa's theories had been right about dimensional faults leading the way to the lost, semi-mythic realm of El Hazzard. As she and Alicia fell from her base they passed through a kind of rift that eventually took them to that place, though it was a rough and difficult journey for them both. Precia's injuries were nearly critical, while the special containment chamber that had held Alicia was shattered.

The people of El Hazzard were a strange, philosophical race, primarily driven by the study and application of magic. Thankfully they were also a generous people, and finding the two of them they chose to heal them both, as well as provide a place for them in their community.

"They healed mother of her illness," Alicia said, "and also of the mental breakdown she had." She looked at Fate gently, "I don't know if it would help, but she deeply regretted how she treated you, and wished deeply to make amends."

Fate looked pensive as she said, "It's been a long time for me, but yes, it does help a little." She looked at Alicia, "Is Precia still in El Hazzard."

"In a way," Alicia took a breath, "once she was certain I was fully recovered and could take care of myself, Precia took her own life."

"What?" Fate yelped.

Alicia sighed softly, looking up to meet Fate's gaze with sad eyes. "After they healed her body and mind Precia fully understood all the evil she let happen, from the explosion that killed me on to her selling technology to Jail and hurting you." Alicia added sadly, "She just couldn't live with the guilt."

Fate nodded, her own expression troubled. She could tell Alicia was hurting, but in all honesty she couldn't say the death of her mother bothered her that much. Most of the affection she had felt for that woman had faded under the abuse, until only a lingering memory of it remained.

"What happened to you after that?" Fate asked gently.

Alicia accepted that Fate didn't want to talk about it any more, and to be honest she didn't really blame her. "I trained in magic enough to protect myself and others, then I decided to leave El Hazzard and head back to Mid, try to make up somewhat for what mother had done," she said.

"All right," Fate sipped her water, "but that doesn't explain how you ended up in a bar a thousand years in the future."

Alicia made a face, "It has to do with why El Hazzard is considered a myth. Have you ever wondered why no one comes back from searching for it?"

"I did wonder a bit," Fate admitted.

"Time passes far slower in El Hazzard than here," Alicia said, "I spent a few years there, but nearly a thousand years passed by here and on Mid."

"Damn," Fate shook her head wryly. "So anyone who found them came back hundreds of years after they left..."

"Exactly," Alicia nodded.

Fate looked at the golden gem on her hand, "Bardiche?"

"I have scanned my counterpart," Bardiche replied in his usual gruff tones, "his age is indeed my own plus approximately a thousand years."

"Now I have a question," Alicia said thoughtful, "how did Bardiche end up sitting in a museum before I rescued him?"

"I don't know," Fate frowned, "I've taken steps to make sure he'll be taken care of, if I'm gone. Obviously, they're not enough."

"Master," her Bardiche said, sounding touched.

Meanwhile, Nanoha and Subaru had just finished collecting several non-alcoholic drinks. "Do you think we've given them enough time to talk?" Nanoha asked, frowning slightly.

Subaru peered through the crowd at the table as she mused, "Well, both of them look a lot more relaxed. I think they got through the tough bits."

"Fate's smiling, which is always a good sign," Nanoha agreed. She looked at Subaru, "Thank you for helping give them the time they needed."

"It's fine," Subaru said as they carried the drinks over, "Alicia is a good friend of mine, it's no trouble to help her out."

Nanoha chuckled suddenly, and Subaru looked at her curiously. "Sorry," she said, "I was just thinking about something."

"Oh?" Subaru asked.

Nanoha looked a bit sheepish, "Uhm, for years I told my friends that Fate was my 'good friend' or 'best friend' and on Mid, it kind of became a code word fore a couple. It just struck me as funny you using it."

Subaru blushed and laughed softly. "Yeah, I guess that would seem funny." Quickly she added, "Not that Alicia and I are like that."

"Right," Nanoha agreed, not commenting how cutely Subaru had been worried about Alicia, or how protective the younger girl was. Besides, it could just be friendship after all.

Not far away Catrine and Erica snuggled as they swayed to the music with several other lunchtime dancers. "Ah, this is nice," Catrine mused softly.

"Yeah, it is," the black haired Erica agreed as they danced. She pouted slightly, "I still wish you had let me stay and listen in."

Catrine punched her arm, gently. "Don't be mean," she laughed.

"I know, I know," Erica laughed softly. They twirled through the latest dance step, even as she got a look at the table, "They both look pretty relaxed, I think they're done with the serious stuff."

"Fine, we'll head back," Catrine gave in with a grin.

Fate and Alicia were chatting eagerly, Alicia looking amused as she said, "I'd still like to know why both our barrier jackets are so skimpy."

"Less wind resistance," Fate offered, grinning slightly.

"Or you're both closet exhibitionists," Nanoha offered as she arrived with the two drinks for her and Fate.

"I am not!" Fate yelped, blushing.

"Well, it would explain the pictures I've seen of your Sonic Form," Subaru offered, grinning slightly as she put a fruit drink in front of Alicia.

Fate blushed brighter as Nanoha noted, "I've always liked how she looked in that."

"It was just for greater speed," Fate growled, still blushing.

Alicia exchanged a sympathetic glance with her sister then decided to save her from the teasing. "I always wondered," she started innocently, "why you're barrier jacket is based off your elementary school uniform?"

Nanoha looked sheepish, "Well, I liked the design..."

They laughed and talked for nearly a hour, with Erica trying to tease out details of the two blondes conversation. Alicia and Fate were both silent on that, with the more experienced Fate deflecting the conversation when needed.

Finally Catrine checked her chronograph, sighed and said, "I hate to break this up, but I have a training session with the Hardsuits soon."

Erica looked regretful, "Damn it, I wish we could stick around. There's a lot I wanted to ask about your adventures together."

Nanoha also looked unhappy, "We have to go rescue Yuuno from Vivio soon, too..."

Alicia nodded, then exchanged a glance with Fate. "It's been good to meet you," she started awkwardly, "I hope..."

"We'll meet again," Fate said firmly, "I'm certain of it."

Subaru nodded, "If not here, I'm sure we can figure something out."

They each got up from the table, but lingered, not wanting to go. Finally Alicia moved close to Fate and hugged her, the smaller girl barely reaching her shoulder. Fate wrapped her arms around her and hugged back, holding on to her blood relative fiercely.

"Be careful, little sister," Alicia said quietly.

"I'll do my best, big sister," Fate answered, and with that the two groups moved away.

Subaru looked back, then blinked in surprise. "They disappeared," she blurted.

Erica nodded wisely, a old hand at being at this bar and the strange things that could happen there. "They probably ended up back at their own time, after we got far enough apart," she suggested.

Subaru looked at Alicia thoughtfully, "Do you really think you'll meet again?"

"If nothing else I wouldn't be surprised if we met again here," Alicia said honestly, "and other than that... there are always possibilities." She grinned slightly, "Erica, you know Sailor Pluto, right?"

"Oh no, I am NOT asking Setsuna for favors," Erica protested as they walked towards the exit of the bar. "She scares me."

"She's not that bad is she?" Catrine asked, and the conversation rolled on.

To be continued...


	9. Combat

Magical Atoner Lyrical Alicia

Chapter Nine

Subaru Yagami was taking a turn on her own, standing in the training room as she faced off with several members of the city guard and a Hardsuit. These training sessions were part of the plea deal that kept Alicia from getting in trouble with the city, though honestly she enjoyed the fighting too.

Subaru tightened her grip on Raising Heart, the device in staff mode as she waited for them to attack. In theory she had a power advantage, but the Hardsuit made things complicated. And the guard might just be in what looked like street clothes, but their equipment was state of the art. It would not do to underestimate them.

The purple and red Hardsuit burst into motion, throwing itself skyward, or at least towards the roof of the dome shaped room. The hands glowed and bursts of energy launched forth, even as the city guards moved to attack.

"Round Shield!" Subaru cried as she formed one, blocking the stun bolts. She soared up before the guards could try to catch her, dodging and weaving as they opened up with small arms.

"Do you think she's ready for something like this?" Catrine asked a bit worriedly, their friend looking through the glass.

"I think so," Alicia said, the smaller blond watching with a more critical eye. She nodded as Subaru used her 'shooter' attack to fire balls of energy at the cops, keeping them off balance as she engaged the flying Hardsuit.

Catrine's eyes widened as Subaru literally clobbered the 'Suit with her staff, then blasted it with a short range Buster blast. "Maybe I should be worried about them?" she mused thoughtfully.

Alicia chuckled wickedly. "Probably," she nodded.

The Hardsuit hit the wall with a loud thump, then slid to the ground. Taking a moment to make sure she had only knocked out her opponent Subaru soared to the armored figure's side, then was off once more. "Flash move!" she ordered.

Jack Swallow, despite the annoying last name, liked to think of himself as a good city guard. When his boss Lady Venus told him to come here and spar against a magical girl, he was fine with that. What Jack hadn't been expecting was the young woman to be kicking their asses.

"Scatter!" Jack yelled as Subaru soared in, moving at nearly blinding speed. He watched, stunned as she grabbed the guns from most of the guard's hands and tossed them in a corner before popping another force-field around them.

"Oh just lovely," Shoko sighed, the nearby redhead pulling out the collapsible battle staff they all carried.

"You got that right," Jack agreed, activating the shock function of his gloves just as Subaru unleashed another flight of those damn glowy balls.

Shoko ducked under a glowing globe even as Jack dived to the side, but about four of the remaining six guards were dropped. Apparently energy resistant cloth did NOT help protect you from magic attacks. She crouched as Subaru hovered in midair, her staff glowing as she recalled the remaining magic bullets.

"Can you distract her a moment?" Jack asked as he saw the Hardsuit start to stir. They might still have a chance...

Shoko didn't answer, instead she attacked. The slim redhead launched herself as Subaru with her powerful leg muscles, even as she jabbed at the girl's face with her staff. Subaru flinched, understandably, and the break in her concentration was enough for Jack to get close.

The shock gloves were designed to incapacitate people with bursts of electricity. Jack dialed them up to maximum and grabbed Subaru's foot as she hung in midair. There was a moment of silence, then nothing happened.

"Huh?" Jack blinked.

Shoko seemed to realize what he was doing and sighed. "She's not grounded, the current won't move," she said in resigned tones.

"Uh," Jack let go of Subaru's leg and tried a reassuring smile as the glowing flying girl, "can I get a do-over, maybe?"

"No," Subaru said, right before she got tackled from behind by the recovered Hardsuit.

Up in the observation booth Catrine was biting back a giggle. "Oh, that was so cute," she chuckled, shaking her head.

"Can I get a do-over?" Alicia laughed, shaking her head. They watched Subaru roll free from the attacking Hardsuit, but then the two officers tried to jump on her too.

"I think we need to work with Subaru on close combat," Catrine winced as Subaru kicked and flailed around, trying to get free. She tried to concentrate enough to generate a spell, but it seemed Subaru couldn't focus enough.

"Call it?" Alicia looked over at Priss Asagiri, the senior pilot who was supervising the combat training. The brown haired woman filled out her military uniform well, only something in her eyes indicating how old she was.

"Yeah," Priss agreed, tapping into the combat training room as she ordered, "Practice over, everyone. Everyone seperate, now."

Jack jumped off the younger woman, who had gone limp as soon as Priss' voice rang out. "You okay?" he asked, offering his hand.

"Thanks," Subaru took his hand and stood up, brushing at her barrier jacket, "I'm fine, just a little embarrassed."

Shoko helped brush off the grit from the fake 'ground' in the training center as she said, "No need, you pretty much kicked our asses."

The Hardsuit clad figure flipped up a visor, the man scowling. Alan South was a grizzled older pilot, looking about thirty but who knew how old he actually way? With a frown he said, "You were pretty good, but we need to train you up in unarmed combat."

"And staff fighting," Shoko noted as she collapsed the weapon and pt it on her belt even as the remaining fighters began to revive.

"Yay, more studying," Subaru groaned.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Alicia, Subaru and Catrine were in the cafeteria eating, Subaru having showered and changed since the fight. Subaru looked a bit down, while Catrine wasn't quite sure what to say. "You're not happy about how things went?" Alicia asked gently.

"I think I let you down," Subaru admitted with a sigh as she added, "you easily defeated multiple Hardsuits, Alicia."

Alicia calmly answered, "Subaru, I've been training for years in magical combat. Not just in El Hazzard but on Mid, too. You've been doing this for only a few months."

"She's right," Catrine agreed. She looked over at Alicia then over to Subaru, "And honestly Bardiche is more designed for melee combat too."

"I am sorry, Master," Raising Heart said, pulsing red from around Subaru's neck.

"It's not your fault," Subaru reassured it as she reached up and touched the gem gently, "I just need to get better."

Alicia nodded, "Yes, you and I will practice quick spellcasting, as well as ways to use the staff more effectively." She looked over at Catrine, "Do you know anyone we could talk to about staff training?"

"Shoko, one of the guards you fought, is something of a expert," Catrine noted, "she was a winner in the Police and Municipal Guards games last year."

"She seemed fierce," Alicia noted approvingly. She looked curious, "What is the difference between the Guard and Police?"

"The Guard's main job is to protect the palace and the Queen," Subaru told her, "as I understand they're trained in things like bomb disarming along with more traditional combat."

Catrine leaned forward as she added, "It's funny, the Queen has actually tried to disband them a few times, but the voters keep bringing them back. Apparently she doesn't want to see anyone hurt protecting her."

"A noble sentiment," Alicia agreed, nodding.

The three young woman finished they lunch and headed out together, though Catrine intended to go see her girlfriend Erica later. Outside the base the sun shone down on them, the late summer air heavy with the scent of flowers. Despite being a military base they were situated not far from Crystal Tokyo itself, and it was a short walk back to town.

"I'm stiff," Subaru winced as they walked, rubbing her leg awkwardly. "Can we just fly back?" she asked plaintively.

"Wait until you start training with the Guards," Catrine smiled evilly, "that'll make today look like nothing."

"Way to be encouraging," Subaru laughed.

Catrine looked at her curiously, "Why are you training so hard? It's not like you're pressingly needed for the realm's defense..."

Subaru reached up and cupping Raising Heart in her hand. "I guess... after meeting Nanoha, I want to be worthy of this," she said finally.

Alicia smiled up at her warmly as she said, "You will be, if you keep trying this hard."

'It was funny, Alicia was a bit shorter than Subaru, but they looked so... right together,' Catrine found herself thinking. Shaking herself she walked with them to the maglev rail, saying goodbye and climbing aboard. AS the trained moved off she sighed, knowing she was foolish to be worried that those two might take Erica away from her. Still, it didn't make the feeling go away...

"So, have you moved out of that communal home?" Subaru asked a bit nervously. She had visited the building Alicia had been staying in, but while it was nice it was also antiseptic and impersonal. She couldn't imagine anyone living happily there.

"Yes, after I received credits for the palace incident and helping with the airport fire, it was easy to find a new place," Alicia admitted.

"Where did you pick?" Subaru asked eagerly.

"The Hinata Dorms," Alicia said cheerfully, "it's a historic sight, it even has a hot spring."

"Isn't it kind of... odd?" Subaru said, trying to get the rumors straight in her head. She seemed to remember it was home to a mysterious sword school, or something like that. 

"I think it's interesting," Alicia chuckled as she asked, "want to come see it? We can fly out there if you want to."

Subaru sighed, hoping her friend wasn't being taken somehow. "I'd better," she agreed, "for your sake if nothing else."

And with that, the two activated their devices and took off...

To be continued!

Notes: REALLY struggled trying to figure out how to end this chapter. Hope it's not too lame. Yes, that is the same dorm as in Love Hina, or possibly a rebuild of it.


	10. Love Hina

Magical Atoner Lyrical Alicia

Chapter Ten

"Okay, it wasn't as bad as I expected," Subaru conceded as they sat in the hot springs, both luxurating in the soothing heat.

The Hinata Dorms were a odd combination of historic site and pilgrimage site, more or less. It started as a Inn back in the 1900's, then converted to a girl's dorm. During the turn of the century into the 21st it gained several prominent residents, including Lady Mercury and Mars, as well as the legendary Bara no Senshi, soldier of roses.

As the world slowly slid into global war it became a sort of... stronghold in the region. Several powerful residents shielded people both from the corporate forces and the madness of the Beast Evolution. Even when the social order completely failed, the people here fought to keep the locals safe.

"See?" Alicia smiled, "I rather like it here."

"Well, you have to admit the place has a reputation," Subaru said defensively. She sat back, enjoying the bubbles, "I mean, it's supposed to be haunted. Not to mention the cursed sword and the blood thirsty demon trapped in a shrine."

"I've met the demon," Alicia admitted, looking sheepish. "I thought it was a myth, inspired by Ryoko, but there actually is one."

"Seriously?" Subaru looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah, though she's... not what you'd expect," Alicia noted.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Hina shrine had been demolished and rebuilt several times over the centuries. The current shrine had been built with rubble recovered from the original as well as other shrines in the region, for various reasons. The place also sat on several powerful ley lines, which generated powerful mystic forces. The young woman who watched the shrine was a descendent of a powerful Shinto priest family, and was a surprisingly earthy woman.

Ayaka Misaki had light brown hair and warm smile. She was also rather embarrassed by her impressive bust, apparently another inheritance from her great grandmother. Dressed in the traditional red and white of a shrine maiden, she was quite striking. "Thank you for visiting our shrine, Miss Testarossa," she smiled.

"You know who I am?" Alicia asked, slightly surprised.

"We're a fairly small community here, really," Ayaka explained mildly, "the presence of new arrivals tends to spread fast."

"I guess that makes sense," Alicia conceded. She walked beside the older woman as she said, "I heard a rumour at the Inn, uhm..."

"The demon," Ayaka nodded understandingly. "Don't worry, she is firmly under control," she reassured her.

"There really is one here?" Alicia asked.

"Would you like to meet her?" Ayaka asked. Not waiting for a answer she called, "Tsukuyomi!"

"Coming!" a woman's voice called. In moments a young woman dressed in western clothes hurried up. She was wearing a skirt that was very ruffly and overdone, a cutsey blouse and a big floppy hat. That, coupled with the ribbons tied onto everything including her hair, gave her a very odd aura of forced adorableness.

That 'cute' impression lasted right until Alicia looked into the girl's odd, inhuman eyes. The irises of her eyes were white, the eyeballs black, giving a deeply creepy feeling. Worse was the dangerous intensity in them, the feeling that this girl would and could kill you, if she wanted to give into a impulse.

"Don't mind her," Ayaka said as she calmly batted the girl on her head.

"Ow!" Tsukuyomi winced, and her eyes seemed to revert to normal. "Don't be so mean, Misaki-sama!" she protested.

"This is Tsukuyomi," Ayaka introduced her, "she was a human swordswoman until she took up the cursed blade Hina and merged with it's evil. After she was defeated a kindly wizard named Springfield bound her to the shrine to make up for her evil deeds."

"I didn't do anything THAT bad," Tsukuyomi batted her eyes sweetly.

Ayaka snorted. "Don't let her trick you," she said dryly, "this woman was a murderer. Part of why she was bound here in the first place was to make up for what she's done."

Tsukuyomi pouted as she complained, "And I've defended the shrine multiple times. So why do I have to do menial labor too?"

"You don't work, you don't eat," Ayaka told her with a sly smile.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Subaru blinked a few times. "You're kidding me," she said, adjusting the towel that covered her breasts as they lounged in the spring. That that she would have minded doing this naked, but local customs said you had to stay covered. Besides, she wasn't entirely sure how Alicia would react to her being nude. Her mentor seemed quite worldly at times, yet her eductation off world had some very interesting holes in it.

"Nope," Alicia shrugged, the more petite girl smiling faintly. "She's bound to the shrine for a time equal to the number of people she killed." She shuddered faintly, "Which from what I understand pretty much equals forever."

"And you wonder why I worry about you living here?" Subaru asked wryly. "Is there anything else I should be asking about?"

"There's the perverted ghost, but I don't think it attacks girls smaller than a 'C' cup," Alicia noted cheerfully.

"Oh joy," Subaru sighed.

Before she could press Alicia about it two attractive slightly older women emerged from the chaging room, both dressed in just long towels like they were. The taller had long black hair and a serious manner, while the strawberry blonde was quite cheerful.

"Alicia-chan," the cheery woman cried.

"Hello Himeko, Chikane," Alicia smiled back at them. She looked at Subaru, "This is Chikane Kisaragi and Himiko Arashi, they're..."

"I've heard of Ms. Kisaragi," Subaru said respectfully. "You're the archeologist who discovered the temple on the moon."

"More like stumbled over," Chikane said modestly as she settled into the water smoothly. "It wasn't even what we were really looking for."

"Temple?" Alicia asked, not having been around when the news broke.

Himiko beamed proudly as she said, "Chikane and her team discovered a fully preserved Shinto Shrine on the Moon, one that dates back to the earliest shrines on Earth."

Subaru curiously asked, "I thought earlier reports said it predated Earth Shinto?"

"We finally managed to carbon date some of the material," Chikane said, "apparently the shrine dates back to roughly when the first shrines appeared on earth. We're still trying to determine why and how, though."

Listening to her Alicia got the oddest feeling she wasn't telling the whole truth. Still, it wasn't any of her business, anyway. "So did you come back from the Moon recently?" she asked.

Himiko made a face, "Yeah. I'm the administrator of Luna City, so this is a vacation to me, pretty much. Poor Chikane has to appeal for more funding for her dig."

Subaru bliunked, "Even after what you discovered...?"

Chikane shrugged wryly, "Burecrats. I didn't find what I was supposed to, so they're questioning if I should get more funding." She smiled, "Oh well, I could use a few weeks on Earth."

The four women talked a while longer until Alicia and Subaru decided they had soaked enough, then the two younger excused themselves. As they went back to Alicia's room they talked to other residents, Alicia being her usual reserved but friendly self.

'I wonder if Alicia realizes how many of them were flirting with her?' Subaru had to wonder later as she headed home.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

School was a very odd combination of pleasant and irritating for Alicia. On one hand, because of her education in Mid-style magic she had a very advanced knowledge of maths and science, so that was easy. On the other hand she had no experience in Earth's history or society, so she struggled with a lot of more cultural areas in school.

Cooking, why cooking! No one cooked any more. Well, okay, she knw people who did, but still... And why were they studying literature from over a thousand years ago? How exactly was any of it applicable to life in the modern era?

Even more annoying was the club requirement. Students were urged to join a after school club, in order to increase their socialization. It wasn't manditory, exactly, but the teachers put a lot of social pressure on students to join up. Annoyingly, her friend Erica just totally ignored it.

"You shouldn't let them get to you," Erica noted as they gathered for lunch. The cafeteria was enormous, sitting over 2000 people, and was getting near capacity. Luckily they were able to grab a table early, or they'd have to share.

"Easy for you to say," Subaru noted with a wry smile, "you're too famous for the teachers to bully. Or the students too."

Erica frowned as she asked, "They aren't actually bullying you, are they?"

"Nothing that bad," Alicia conceded, "pressuring, maybe."

"I'm lucky I'm a Hard Suit cadet, it's not a problem for me," Catrine admitted. She smiled impishly at Alicia, "I suppose it doesn't help that the sports clubs are all after you?"

"Oh ho," Subaru noted as she and Erica looked at Alicia, who was blushing furiously.

"I did very well at the school track and field events," Alicia admitted sheepishly. She pouted, "I don't even know how to play most of the games they want to recruit me for!"

"Well," Erica took pity on her, "I'm sure you could find a low impact club to join." She touched the tabletop and called up the school directories, then looked up school clubs as she muttered, "Let's see... LARP club?"

"Live Action Role Playing?" Subaru looked skeptical, "That's too much like our real life."

"Point," Catrine conceded as she scrolled down the list, "manga and anime society?"

"Pass," Alicia sighed, "I don't get most of the jokes."

"SOS Brigade?"

"Full of weirdoes," Subaru vetoed that.

"Society for Indoor Kinetic Activity?" Erica puzzled over the name, "Genshiken?"

"Nah. The club president is a real freak," Alicia noted, having met the odd man.

"Well, I;m sure we can find you something," Catrine said after a moment. Indeed after searching a bit they decided the Literary Club might be the best option...

To be continued...

Notes: Tsukuyomi is from Negima, which is arguably part of the same universe as Love Hina. Still working on how to fit it in my timeline of course. Chikane and Himiko are from my one shot Eternal.


	11. Training & Police

Magical Atoner Lyrical Alicia

Chapter Eleven

Subaru and Alicia were floating together as the Hardsuits mustered up another attack. Raising Heart was in staff mode in Subaru's hands, humming readily, even as Bardiche was in axe mode, glowing golden.

"What do you think they'll try next?" Subaru asked, panting softly in exertion. They had been fighting most of the afternoon, and it was starting to tell on her.

"They tried range attacks and then rushed us, but we beat them back," Alicia said seriously. "I think they'll either mix it up or another rush."

The dozen or so Hardsuits hovered just out of range of their fire... well, sort of out of range. Both Buster and Plasma Lancer attacks COULD have reached them, but the suit pilots would likely be able to dodge at that range. And annoyingly the armored suits were resistant to binds.

"I think we're going to need to try that thing," Subaru referred to a idea they had batted around before the battle started, "or they'll overwhelm us or just wear us down."

"Agreed," Alicia nodded, "I'm better at that, so get ready to attack when I'm done."

"Right," Subaru agreed as she raised her staff and began to summon power.

Hardsuit pilot Ran Mizuno was frowning as she addressed her commander back at base. "I don't like this," she said, "they're up to something. We should attack now."

"You need to give your suits time to recharge," Priss Asagiri ordered, observing the battle.

"I don't think we have the time," Ran said, frustrated.

This battle had NOT gone well for the team of Hardsuit pilots. It was intended as a invasion scenario, where a mysterious new invader attacked and hardsuits were mobilized to stop it. Standard procedure was followed, so they sent out two squads of six, lead by a senior pilot. It SHOULD have been easy. It wasn't.

They tried stun fire first, then escilated up to using full firepower, all of which bleed right off the young women's energy shields. Then they tried a physical attack, mobbing the women, but Alicia hammered them back with her scythe while Subaru blasted at them. Now they were trying to recharge, and bracing for another assault.

"Energy spike!" Haruhi yelled, the boyish looking pilot hovering nearby in her off-blue colored hardsuit, her weapons suite offline as she tried to regain enough juice to fight.

"Crap," Ran growled.

"Lightning Bind!" Alicia yelled, unleashing the spell she had prepared. Instantly glowing, electric binds appeared on several of the hardsuits, immobilizing more than half of them.

"Reverent shooter!" Subaru yelled, unleashing her own spell as Alicia finished hers. Glowing red spheres of destructive magic raced out to the bound hardsuits, blasting them and sending the suits crashing back to Earth.

"Shit!" Hazuki yelped as her suit got her to the ground, barely. But her systems were blown and she was out of the fight, as were most of their team.

"Let's go," Alicia switched her weapon to scythe mode.

"Let's," Subaru agreed as she manifested more 'bullets' and readied to fire.

"This is gonna suck," Ran sighed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"This was totally unfair!" Nanoko Chiki declared, the busty redhead thumping her hand on her chair in irritation.

Priss Asagiri raised a eyebrow, the brown haired woman calmly noting, "You outnumbered them six to one, AND had release on all weapons loads. If anything, I think the two mages should be yelling about it being unfair."

At that comment Nanoko subsided, pouting slightly. "Sorry, ma'am. I just hate losing," she admitted sheepishly.

"All right folks, what went wrong?" Ran addressed the pilots even as Alicia and Subaru stood off on one side, watching.

"Too slow to press our attacks" was offered, while another pilot complained "Suits take too long to recharge after firing." They batted around various reasons for what went wrong, while Priss listened to them calmly and made notes.

After listening for a bit Alicia tentatively raised her hand, catching the commander's eye. "Could I say something?" she asked.

There were several frowns from the pilots but Priss just nodded. "Please do," she said.

She turned to face the pilots, Alicia firmly trying to control her nervousness. "While I'm not a expert, I think two errors were made," she said diplomatically. "First, you were holding back in your initial attacks, I think."

"True," Ran conceded after a moment. "We tried to stun at first, but even after we found that wasn't working, we didn't hit you full force, for fear we'd hurt you."

"Perfectly understandable," Alicia agreed, "but it's a weakness you can't afford. If I or Subaru had been willing to use lethal force..."

Haruhi nodded reluctantly. She had tangled with Alicia when she had first arrived on Earth, and her team had gotten their asses kicked. She had even advised her fellow pilots to hit the two as hard and fast as possible, but had been ignored.

"The second point is that most of you were not fully using your weapons loads," Alicia noted. As several pilots protested she pointed out, "Most of your suits have one kind or another of projectile loads. Our shields stop energy weapons... do they stop bullets?"

"Damn," Ran muttered, shaking her head.

"Not that I can't stop a bullet," Alicia smiled, "but it would have at least changed the way the battle played out, and maybe gave you another chance."

Priss nodded, "She makes goos points. I also noticed that, and was going to bring it up. You may be using mass produced suits, but they still carry a variety of weapons. Use them."

The rest of the debriefing was mercilessly short, and Alicia was faintly surprised by the pilots thanking them for their help. "I was glad to help," she replied uncomfortably.

"Have my pilots embarassed you enough?" Priss asked with a smile as she shook Alicia's hand.

"Somewhat," Alicia admitted, laughing softly.

Priss grinned. "We really don't get to practice against powered individuals very often, so you're being a great help," she explained. "We really appreciate it."

"I swore a oath to Crystal Tokyo," Alicia shrugged, "I just see this as part of that."

The two women left the base at the edge of Crystal Tokyo, walking together. They'd likely take off and fly in a bit, but for now they were just enjoying some time without school, army or other adults expecting things from them.

"Did you mean that, about the oath?" Subaru asked curiously as she looked up at Alicia.

"Yes," Alicia shrugged slightly. "I think that I owe something to this city and world for taking me in. Helping defend it to the best of my abilities seems a small enough price to pay."

"Wow," Subaru murmured. She had taken the oath when she applied to be a Citizen, going into high school. But... she hadn't really THOUGH about it too much. Maybe she should have.

Alicia smiled wryly. She apologetically said, "I've got to run, I have a appointment with a police officer from Mid."

"They aren't trying to arrest you, are they?" Subaru asked, alarmed.

"No, no," Alicia quickly reassured her, "the Palace got involved and quashed that, I think. They just asked to meet with me."

Subaru nodded, her expression serious. "Can I come along?" she asked. "Just in case."

Alicia hesitated, but she was pretty sure the police summons was harmless. Mostly. And if it wasn't... well, having Subaru as backup wasn't a bad idea. "Please do," she smiled as the two rose into the air and took off.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Samuel Accord waited uncomfortably by the cafe in the city. He appreciated that the meeting hadn't been in Arisugawa's Locket or something, as he'd be unable to get in. His companion Veronica Aston-Martin might get in, he supposed, but his boss was there in a unofficial capacity.

Sam watched as two flying girls arrived, dropping down between the silvery towers. Alicia was indeed the spitting image of Fate Testarossa, as he had seen following the case as courts back home wrangled over the case. She showed up often in images, though she hadn't attended the hearings herself.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting," Alicia apologized sincerely.

"It's fine, we got in early," Sam said respectfully. He looked at the other girl thoughtfully, "You're Subaru Yagami, correct?"

"Yes, sir," she said a bit nervously. Tellingly she did not return Raising Heart to gem mode, instead warily holding on the staff.

"Come on," Sam decided to keep things casual, "let's get some coffee. I think better with coffee." Calmly he added, "I know we've talked before, Miss Testarossa, but this is Veronica Aston-Martin, my superior."

"Ma'am," Veronica nodded respectfully as they went inside.

"She's here for non-official reasons," Sam added as they were seated and served coffee by the green haired waitress. He reached into his folder as he said, "I wanted to deliver to you personally the end of your case."

Alicia took the papers, noting they were crammed with legal terminology. "I suppose you couldn't summarize?" the young lady asked wryly.

Sam chuckled softly. "Basically all charges have been dismissed," he told her. "The TSAB museum is still not happy with you, but the legal argument that you're Fate's heir pretty much cut their legs out from under them."

"Makes sense," Subaru said as she sipped iced coffee.

"They wanted to bill you for damages, but Queen Serenity stepped in at that point," Sam snickered. "After that, they gave up."

"I'll have to think of how to thank her," Alicia murmured thoughtfully.

"Anyway, that's my end dealt with," Sam said firmly. He looked at his companion, "Do you want me to take myself elsewhere?"

"It's personal, not private," Veronica said, "stick around."

"Oh yeah, love seeing my boss embarrass herself," Sam chuckled, shutting up when she glared at him.

Veronica looked at Alicia wryly, "I assume you researched what happened to your sister?"

"I did," Alicia agreed, "she had a very full life, eventually marrying Nanoha and the two of them raising Vivio, as well as helping Fate's two wards."

"Hmm," Veronica nodded. "Vivio got married, eventually, and her and her wife had several kids. They in turn... well, let's say her kids were prolific, as well as becoming important figures on Mid."

"Right," Subaru noted, wondering where this was going.

Veronica nodded, "My great some grandmother was Vivio." She looked at Alicia, "You're my great grand-aunt, I think."

Alicia dropped her cup...

To be continued.

Notes: I consider Vivid canon for my universe. I'm ignoring Force, more or less.


	12. Chapter 12

Magical Atoner Lyrical Alicia

Chapter Twelve

Stunned, Alicia dropped her cup of coffee, the thankfully well made cup clattering a bit as it hit the saucer.

"Alicia, you all right?" Subaru asked even as she flashed a hostile look at Veronica. The black haired woman also looked concerned, her blue eyes fixed on Alicia.

"It's fine," Alicia quickly said. A purple haired girl on the cafe staff hurried over and Alicia apologized, "I seem to have spilled my coffee."

Kokone smiled at her as she said, "It's fine, I'll clean this up and we'll have a fresh cup for you in a moment."

She was as good as her word, and a fresh cup of Alpha's usually fine brew was delivered. Alicia looked at Veronica, "I'm sorry, you caught me by surprise."

"It's understandable," Veronica shrugged slightly, though she seemed just a bit... hurt.

Curiously Samuel asked, "I assume you just looked into Earthside data on your family, not on Mid?"

"Yes," Alicia admitted, "as well as looking into the people my mother hurt. I had hoped to make some recompense, but..."

Veronica nodded. "Fate took a great many steps to do that, too," she said.

Subaru watched the older woman curiously. While she was only a teenager she wasn't a innocent, and usually relatives didn't seek you out for no reason. The question was, what did Veronica want, and why?

Samuel looked amused as he drank a bit of his coffee. "Young Miss Subaru is giving you the stink eye," he noted to his boss, "clearly she's figured out you can't be trusted."

"Samuel!" Veronica scolded. She looked at the girls, "He has a odd sense of humor, please ignore him." Dryly she added, "I know I do."

"I'm hurt," Samuel snorted.

Subaru smiled, but said, "Actually, he IS right, ma'am. I was wondering what you came here to see Alicia for."

"I can't just want to catch up with my relative?" Veronica asked, giving Subaru a level look.

"Send her a letter?" Subaru suggested, making Samuel chuckle.

"She has a point," Alicia conceded, giving Veronica a serious look. "Just contacting me from Mid is difficult, but actually coming here? That took effort."

Veronica nodded ruefully, "Fair enough." She took a drink of her coffee, stalling a bit for time. "This is... rather complex," she admitted, looking down. "What do you know about the Saint Church?" she asked.

"Huh?" Subaru blinked.

Samuel took pity as he explained, "The Saint Church is sort of a charitable organization on Mid. It was founded in the aftermath of the fall of the last Belkan civilization, and helped guide us back to civilization."

"It follows the teachings of the last Saint King, Olive Sagebrecht, who's genetic material was used to create my ancestor, Vivio Takamachi-Testarossa," Veronica said.

"Bet that was strange for her," Alicia noted thoughtfully.

"Very," Veronica agreed, "she was... well, not idolized as a god, but certainly treated like a Saint. It was quite difficult to maintain a ordinary life."

Impatiently Subaru asked, "But what does this have to do with Alicia?"

"I'm getting to that," Veronica frowned at the girl. Looking at Alicia she continued, "In addition to revering Vivio, the Church has come to... well, canonize her mothers, for rescuing her and raising Vivio to become a great hero."

"I don't think I like where this is going...," Alicia muttered.

Samuel nodded. "Word has gotten around on Mid that you are alive, and as the sister of Fate..." he shrugged, "the Church is VERY interested in you."

Subaru looked at Veronica thoughtfully, "And I assume you are a member of the Church, as well as Vivio's descendant."

"I am," Veronica conceded.

"So..," Alicia seemed to search for the right words, "What, exactly, do you or the Saint Church want from me? A return to Mid?"

"I don't completely know," Veronica admitted, "but there are some very fanatical people involved. I'm not personally part of the groups, but I don't like what I'm hearing."

"So you came all this way to warn Alicia?" Subaru smiled suddenly, "I misjudged you, I think."

"Gee thanks," Veronica laughed.

Samuel's device beeped, and he checked it with a frown. "Ma'am, we have to go to our meeting with Miss Aino," he reminded her, "if we don't leave soon we'll be late."

Veronica made a face, "Sorry girls, he's right, we have to go." She took her own device out, a slim, card shaped one, "Could I get a communications link with Bardiche? I would like to talk to you more..."

"Sure," Alicia extended her gloved hand.

Bardiche 'pinged' softly. "Communications link established, Sir," it reported calmly.

"Impressive," Veronica murmured before Samuel nearly dragged her off to their meeting.

"Want to finish your coffee?" Subaru suggested after a moment.

Alicia smiled wryly, "I think I'll ask if they have a soda or something..."

The two girls returned to their seat, each processing the rather strange conversation. "I don't know if I trust her," Subaru admitted reluctantly after a moment.

"Me too," Alicia admitted, She looked at Bardiche, "Did she attempt to do anything else other than set up communications?"

"Her device attempted to insert a unknown program," Bardiche reported, "I currently have the file quarentined for further examination, Sir."

"What?" Subaru yelped.

"Don't worry, I upgraded both Bardiche and Raising Heart after I grabbed them from the TSAB," Alicia reassured her, "unless her device is very powerful, our devices should be fine."

"Hmm," Subaru nodded, somewhat relieved. She looked at the device mounted on Alicia's glove, "What kind of program?"

"Monitoring activity and intercepting some forms of communication," Bardiche answered calmly, "there is a list of contacts on Mid it would redirect your attempts to contact."

"That's rather interesting," Alicia mused. She finished her drink as she said, "I think I'm going to have to do some research on what's happening n Mid."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The next day, in class, Erica was rather intrigued by the whole situation. "So, she lied to you?" she asked curiously.

"Not exactly lied, but it looks like the situation is more complex than she said," Alicia admitted as they sat between classes.

"Yeah," Subaru made a face, "she probably decided to was too complicated to explain to kids."

"As far as I could determine, there are several factions in the Church, and they are in conflict with each other," Alicia said. "One group feels that Vivio was the reborn Olive and that she judged them unworthy."

"Ouch," Catrine winced slightly.

"Another thinks that Vivio is Olive, but that she will return when they prove themselves ready," Alicia continued.

"And the third," Subaru noted, "thinks Vivio was a false prophet, or something."

"And all of them regard Nanoha and Fate in different ways. Some think they were wonderful, some hate them," Alicia added. "It's a terrible mess."

Erica nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess so," she agreed. She discretely did not mention that Nanoha or Fate couldn't defend themselves, as they were both believed dead. Mind you, that didn't mean they were gone, but...

Catrine looked at Alicia curiously as she asked, "Do you think you should get involved?"

"I'm not sure," Alicia admitted. "I'm not sure if my showing up on Mid would even help the situation."

"And should you?" Subaru offered reasonably. "I mean, yes Fate made some choices, but you are not responsible for them."

"Hmm," Alicia said vaguely.

Wisely Subaru didn't press. "What I really wonder is what happened to Vivio? I did a search out of curiosity... she appears in records up to about 2150, then the references just stop," she noted. "No death notice, no nothing."

Erica looked surprised, "You don;t think she's still alive, do you?"

Everyone exchanged glances then agreed, "Nah."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The island was out of the way, a product of the rising oceans and changes in climate. Despite being in the northern latitudes the weather was tropical, and generally summer like. The land itself wasn't large, only several thousand feet, but the residence was built into a section of dock used by various local seamen and occasional tourists.

The blond haired woman relaxing in the sun could be in her thirties, possibly forties, it was hard to say. She was fit, and looked good in her bikini, but her eyes seemed weighed down by the years. Still, she had a lively smile as she called, "Einhart, stop playing with the computer and come outside!"

"Sorry, Vivio," Einhart Stratos said as the similarly aged silver haired woman emerged from their home and trotted over to her side. "One of our flags in the government websites tripped."

"Oh?" Vivio Takamachi asked curiously.

"Someone on Earth is looking for us," Einhart said as she sat down beside her, "And it's a member of Hayate's family..."

To be continued...


End file.
